BADAI ARAB SPRING
by Ai Cute
Summary: Pewaris Namikaze, anak dalam ramalan sudah muncul. Semua orang berebut ingin mendapatkannya. Itachi akhirnya yang kelimpungan dan paling repot dibuatnya. Di lain pihak Naruto punya misi rahasia dari ayahnya. Sekuel Konoha Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : pewaris Namikaze, anak dalam ramalan sudah muncul. Semua orang berebut ingin mendapatkannya. Itachi akhirnya yang kelimpungan dan paling repot dibuatnya. Di lain pihak Naruto punya misi rahasia dari ayahnya. Sekuel Konoha Love Story.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, OC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

**At villa pinggiran Konoha malam hari**

Drrrrt drttttt ddrtttt, HP di saku celana Itachi bunyi, mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan teman-teman gengnya, merencanakan beragam cara untuk menyiksa MABA (Mahasiswa Baru). Sebenarnya ia ogah menanggapi panggilan tak diundang itu, tapi berhubung kali ini yang tumben BGT Sang ayah yang ngebel, jadi mau gak mau ya diangkat. Klik, dengan kasar ia memencet tombol hijau. "Hallo!"

"Hn, aku mengerti. Ada lagi?"

"Ya udah bye." Katanya tak lagi berselera makan setelah menerima telepon.

"Ada apa Chi? Ada yang salah?" tegur Konan.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Masalah Kyuubi?" tanya Pain. Setahunya dia, Itachi hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu jika itu ada hubungannya dengan Namikaze bungsu itu. Padahal ia sudah lega lihat Itachi yang mulai bersemangat abis ikutan OSPEK. Sekarang ia kembali murung. 'Hah semoga gak ada hal yang buruk.' Doanya dalam hati.

"Bukan hal penting."

"Tak mungkin bukan hal penting. Apa kau tak mempercayai kami?" Kali ini esame Deidara yang nanya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku…" Itachi bingung mesti ngomong apa. Tapi lihat wajah teman-temannya yang mengkhawatirkannya ia jadi gak tega juga. Ia megnhirup nafas panjang lelah. "Katanya anak dalam ramalan sudah ada di Jepang. Dia…"

"Jadi benar ini masalah Kyuubi?" potong Sasori.

"Bukan. Ada Namikaze lagi yang terlahir setelah 'Dia'. Dan kata ayah, aku yang akan menuntun mereka pada orang itu." Kata Itachi ogah menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, wow. Itu berita paling buruk yang pernah ku dengar." Kata Kisame.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hidan.

"Ya iyalah. Abis ini pasti kita bakal dibuntuti kayak dulu dan kali ini lebih parah lagi. Mungkin sekarang para klan elit sialan itu udah mantau kita."Dengus Kakuzu sebal. Dulu waktu hubungan Uchiha sulung dengan Namikaze bungsu aka Kyuubi ditentang klan Namikaze, mereka juga dibuntuti dan itu bikin dia rugi besar.

"Kau benar. Mereka sudah ada di sini." Kata Itachi sambil melihat pemandangan di luar sana lewat kaca jendela.

"Kau tak ingin mencari tahu orang itu?" tanya Zetsu.

"Untuk apa?" kata Tobi masih sibuk dengan lolipopnya.

"Buat balas dendam misalnya. Dia kan masih Namikaze juga." Kata Zetsu asal, tapi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Uchiha sulung itu. Iya ya kenapa gak kepikiran? Kalo dia berhasil mendapatkan orang itu, ia bisa mempengaruhinya untuk menghancurkan klannya sendiri. Ia pasti mau karena orang itu dibuang oleh para Namikaze itu, dilihat dari kelahirannya yang tak diketahui. Ia menyeringai senang dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali lupa kalau data orang itu masih sangat sumir. Ia bahkan tak thau orang itu cewek apa cowok? Ia hanya diberitahu kalo orang itu berhubungan dekat dengan Itachi.

Para Akatsuki saling menoleh ke esame rekannya. Mereka mengerti maksud seringai Itachi dan berniat membantunya. Bagaimanapun Itachi sahabat baik mereka dan banyak membantu mereka. Mereka tak ingin Itachi kembali hancur kala dicampakkan oleh Kyuubi. "Kita harus memulai pencarian dari mana?" tanya Konan bingung.

"Hn. Dari orang-orang berambut pirang yang ku kenal dan pernah tinggal di LN cukup lama."

"Kenapa harus rambut pirang, Chi?" tanya Kisame tak mengerti.

"Semua Namikaze berambut pirang."

"Kyuu gak pirang. Apa mungkin dia.." Kata Deidara.

"Rambutnya dicat." Jelas Pain.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hidan bingung.

"Ada gossip yang mengatakan dia anak selingkuhan Minato jadi dia tak diterima keluarga besar Namikaze. Jadi dia sempat memberontak dengna mengecat rambutnya sebelum memilih jadi anak penurut." Kata Pain.

"oooo…" kata semuanya paham.

Itachi tak memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Ia teringat perpisahannya dengan Kyuubi yang menyakitkan. Kyuubi tanpa ragu meninggalkan Itachi atas permintaan Kurenai. Sejak itu Itachi berubah jadi dingin dan menganggap cinta tak lebih dari sampah. Di dunia ini yang terpenting adalah uang. Uang bisa membeli segalanya.

Ia mengertakkan tangannya hingga memutih. Sejak perpisahan mereka, Uchiha sulung bagai di neraka. Ia sering mabuk-mabukan dan bikin onar untuk melepas rasa sakit di dadanya. Saat itu hanya Akatsuki ang tetap setia menemaninya dan perlahan sedikit mengobati rasa sakitnya.

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya secepatnya." Kata Itachi, menatap jendela kaca dingin.

**At kediaman Namikaze malam hari.**

"Ternyata ada Namikaze lain yang terlahir di luar pengetahuan kita." Kata seorang perempuan paruh baya yang duduk di ujung kursi, sepertinya dia pemimpin klan ini. "Berarti ada yang punya anak haram lagi selain Minato. Atau ada anak lain selain Kyuubi, Minato?" lanjutnya penuh intimidasi pada yang hadir di ruangan keluarga. Tak ada yang berani menjawab. Semua takut pada pemimpin klan Namikaze ini meski usianya sudah renta.

"Tidak ibu. Hanya Kyuubi putra saya." Kata Minato merundukkan kepalanya, duduk di samping istri dan anaknya. 'Apa maksudnya ini? Putraku hanya Kyuubi.' Batinnya.

'Jadi bukan aku yang dimaksud. Sial. Kedudukanku bisa digeser oleh orang itu.' Batin Kyuubi.

'Apa mungkin Minato selingkuh di belakangku? Kalo dia aja dulu pernah mengkhianati Kushina, wanita yang amat dicintainya apalagi aku. Dia menikahiku hanya demi tanggung jawab.' Batin Kurenai.

Orang yang dipanggil ibu itu menoleh tajam pada Minato. Ia tahu putra tunggalnya diam-diam sangat mencintai Kurenai, pembantu keluarga Uzumaki, meskipun ia telah menikah dengan Kushina. Dia juga tahu mereka diam-diam masih menjalin hubungan di belakang Kushina hingga akhirnya ia dan Kushina bercerai. Tak mungkin ia mengkhianati Kurenai. Ia melirik matanya pada anggota Namikaze cabang yang lain.

Ia tahu diantara mereka tak ada yang berani punya anak haram, meski ada juga yang selingkuh. Anak-anak mereka juga terlalu pintar untuk mau punya anak di kala masih muda jadi pasti pake pengaman. Buruk ini benar benar buruk. Kalo sampai anak ramalan itu ditemukan yang lain apalagi keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang memusuhi Namikaze semenjak putusnya hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Anak itu pasti akan dijadikan senjata untuk menghancurkan keluarganya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia harus lebih dulu menemukan orang itu.

"Kalian buntuti Uchiha sulung itu. Dan kau Kyuu… kau tetap akan bertunangan dengan Shukaku awal bulan depan. Mengerti."

"Kami mengerti." Kata mereka sebelum berpamitan pada perempuan pemimpin klan Namikaze.

**At villa dekat Danau malam hari**

Semua teman-teman Naruto sudah tewas sejak terakhir makan malam mereka. Mereka terlalu kecapekan hingga sudah tak lagi bisa ngapa-ngapain selain tidur. Oh ya ada tambahan Neji dkk yang juga tidur di sini. Mungkin malam nan dingin ini hanya menyisakan Naruto yang masih terbaring nyalang, melihat langit-langit kamar. Di atas sana ia melihat dengan jelas bayangan roh yang sekarang berubah jadi gadis yang amat sangat cantik tak lagi menampilkan wajah seram menakutkan.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku mau kau mati. Seluruh keturunan Rikudou harus mati."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia telah membantai seluruh keluargaku. Dulu kami adalah klan yang dihormati di seluruh Konoha. Lalu dia datang, pura-pura menikahi adikku sebelum dengan paksa membantai kami untuk mengambil harta kami. Tak hanya itu ia juga merampas banyak harta dari klan-klan lain. Kau tahu Pain. Dia dan keluarganya hidup melarat karena ulah leluhurmu itu. Kalo tak ada Uchiha, ia pasti jadi gelandangan."

"Kau bohong."

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"Kaummu terkenal sebagai seorang pendusta ulung. Kau adalah jin yang sekarang mengambil wujud jadi Tsume Orochi. Pergilah dan jangan ganggu kami sebelum kau ku bakar."

"Kau pikir aku takut?"

"Kali ini tak ada ampun lagi." Naruto segera membaca ayat-ayat untuk membakar roh itu yang dari kemarin berniat mencelakakannya. Ia terus membacanya hinggaa dini hari. Tubuh roh itu bergetar, ia berubah wujud jadi sosok mengerikan kembali. Tubuhnya kesakitan dan berteriak "Ampun ampun, panas panas…" tapi tak dihiraukan Naruto. Ia terus membaca doa hingga roh itu hangus terbakar.

Setelah itu Naruto beranjak turun dari pembaringan. Ia mengambil air wudlu karena sekarang sudah masuk waktu shubuh. Ia berjingkat hati-hati melewati para cowok yang entah kenapa tetap tak mau tidur di dalam kamar dan memilih tidur di depan kamar para cewek, tak ingin membangunkan mereka. Ia sama sekali tak sadar salah seorang dari mereka sudah bangun dan memperhatikan Naruto. Ia heran lagi ngapain Naruto di pagi buta gini.

Ia langsung pura-pura tidur saat Naruto kembali memasuki kamar. Ia bernafas lega liat Naruto mengambil mukenanya. 'Oh, mau sholat toh.' Batinnya lega sebelum kembali tidur. Ia menghiraukan bau hangus yang tercium oleh inderanya. Ia menyamankan diri tidur diantara Neji dan Sai. Memang ini sangat tidak Uchiha, tapi daripada tidur gelap-gelapan dengan perut keroncongan. Lagipula ia lelah sekali gara-gara OSPEK kemarin. Semoga hari terakhir ini tak diisi dengan yang aneh-aneh.

SKIP TIME

Pagi ini terlewati dengan cara yang biasa saja. Tak ada lagi kerja rodi paksa. Sarapan mereka normal saja. Sampai mereka heran ni senior Akatsuki lagi pada kesambet apaan baik amat. Abis sarapan mereka disuruh kumpul di lapangan. Hari terakhir diisi dengan kerja bakti membersihkan tempat mereka. Berhubung tim Shikamaru dan bersihin villa mereka dari kemarin jadi sekarang mereka tinggal duduk manis menunggu jemputan. Lega juga rasanya.

Di tempat lain para Akatsuki sibuk sendiri rapat. Mereka masih menelusuri data kenalan mereka yang berambut pirang dan minimal pernah stay di LN, tapi tak kunjung ketemu juga. Belum apa-apa mereka sudah jadi frustasi sendiri. Mana mereka juga menemukan banyak yang mematai mereka lagi, meski sebagian udah diberesin ama bodyguard Uchiha, tetap aja itu nyebelin.

Itachi jadi teringat peristiwa dini hari tadi, ketika ia hendak ke balkon menikmati sunset. Ia melihat bayangan orang mencurigakan di semak-semak. Tanpa ba bi bu, ia menghajar orang itu, dibantu bodyguardnya yagn ternyata juga di tempat itu. Pasti ini suruhan ayahnya. Abis itu ia juga melihat adanya penyusup di kamar-kamar para juniornya berbaur dengan mereka yang lagi tidur. Ia mulai jengah. Pasti tempat ini sudah dikepung oleh orang yang meninginginkan anak ramalan itu.

Ia arus ekstra hati-hati jika tak ingin rencananya disabotase. Ia sedikit khawatir kegiatan hackernya semalam telah berhasil dilacak. Mampus kalo itu yang terjadi. Dengan kesal ia segera menelepon para bodyguardnya untuk membereskan para penyusup dan stalkernya.

Itachi melirik tempat Naruto dkk duduk. Ia mengernyitkan dahi heran. Sejak kapan Sasuke dkk dekat dengan para gembel itu? Dan sejak kapan pula NejiSasuGaa akur gak rebutan tempat soal siapa yang duduk di samping Neji. Dan gadis aneh itu. Ia masih sama seperti kemarin memakai baju karung goni. Ia duduk bersandar di batang pohon. Ia membiarkan angin nan lembut mempermainkan kain kerudungnya.

Kalo dipikir-pikir, baju itu gak buruk juga. Model jubahnya lebih girly, gak kayak baju ibu-ibu gak gaul. Warna jubahnya selalu cerah dan tak terlalu banyak payet kayak penyanyi dangdut. Modelnya berbentuk A, simple tanpa aksesoris selain kain menyerupai ikat pinggang di pinggang yagn motifnya rame, sedikit memberi sentuhan ramping. Kepalanya tertutup kerudung dengan warna gradasi dari jubahnya, hanya dihiasi bros cantik, memberi kesan anggun. Wel secara keseluruhan Naruto itu terlihat anggun, lemah lembut, kuat, cerdas, dan bijak. Semua itu terlihat jelas saat ia berdiri menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

Saat santai dan ia tertidur ini, ia terlihat seperti malaikat nan cantik. Well tak bisa dipungkiri Naruto itu cantik alami, melebii kecantikan Sakura. Hanya saja dia tak mengumbar kecantikannya. Justru itu membuat ia terlihat mahal. Ia seperti barang mewah yang dibungkus kado kain sutra dengan pita emas. Hmmm…

"Elo naksir Naruto? Dari tadi ngeliatin mulu." Tegur Sasori.

"Bukan, hanya heran aja. Mang dia gak kegerahan pake baju tertutup gitu."

"Ah yang bener?" goda Deidara membuat ia dapat Deathglear gratis dari Itachi. "Bagaimana kalo kita memasukkan Naruto juga dalam penyelidikan kita?" lanjutnya.

"Kalo kau ingin menggodaku awas saja!"

"Bukan begitu Chi. Menurutku dia masih masuk criteria. Dia kenal kita, pirang, besar di LN pula."

"Dari mana kamu tahu dia pirang?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Ingat gak waktu ia menceburkan diri ke sungai. Saat itu rambutnya sedikit menyembul keluar dari kerudungnya."

"Terserah kamulah." Kata Itachi tak acuh.

Setelah acara bersih-bersih yang merepotkan, mereka pun berbaris sesuai barisan. Mereka apel sebelum berjajar rapi masuk ke bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka bersorak gembira karenanya. Akhirnya mereka terbebas dari hari-hari buruk mereka. Ya sedikit diakui lebih menyenangkan dan tak membosankan daripada OSPEK kampus. Toh ini juga untuk melatih mental mereka juga. Dan yang jelas memperat persahabatan mereka secara tak langsung.

Kan ada istilah senasip sepenanggungan. Gara-gara dijahati para senpai mereka jadi lebih care ama teman sependeritaan mereka dan yang terpenting membuat mereka bisa kenal anak-anak dari fakultas lainnya.

TBC

Ada yang bisa nebak gak siapa anak ramalan itu? Maaf updatenya terlalu lama. Sebetulnya fic Konoha Love Story belum tamat, dan author hanya salah ketik. Berhubung terlanjur ya udah dibikin sekuelnya aja. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kerusuhan di Timur tengah. Jadi hati-hati aja. Untuk konfliknya bakal lebih jelimet, penuh intrik dan melibatkan dunia spionase tingkat tinggi. Karena ni author kasih bocoran ayah Naruto bukan orang sembarang. Plase saran dan kritiknya.


	2. Chapter 2

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : pewaris Namikaze, anak dalam ramalan sudah muncul. Semua orang berebut ingin mendapatkannya. Itachi akhirnya yang kelimpungan dan paling repot dibuatnya. Di lain pihak Naruto punya misi rahasia dari ayahnya. Sekuel Konoha Love Story.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, OC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Author Note : Ya rating M karena konfilknya sensitive menyangkut SARA dan sanggat menonjolkan konflik ideology, politik, agama pada tataran Internasional karena sekali lagi saya bilang ayah Naruto bukan orang sembarangan. Dia orang penting dalam percaturan politik dunia. Singkatnya dia bisa jadi penyebab perang dunia ke 3.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 2

Naruto merajuk kesal. Sudah beberapa hari ini keluarganya tak dapat dihubungi, mulai dari ayahnya, Bang Fa, Bang Zaa, sampai Bang Zul. Ada apa sih dengan mereka? Apa mereka lupa padaku? Atau jangan-jangan terjadi hal buruk pada mereka? Naruto cemas sangat cemas memikirkan nasib keluarganya. Tapi ia juga tak berani membuka situs untuk mencari tahu kabar di negaranya. Sebelum berangkat ke Jepang, ayahnya sudah mewanti-wanti tak boleh membuka situs apapun yang berhubungan dengan negaranya dan Timur Tengah.

Ia diminta focus kuliah dan tak memikirkan masalah keluarga. Tapi kan dia kangen. Ini tak adil sungguh tak adil. Ia masih merajuk hingga ia mendengar teriakan nyaring yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Ia mengulum senyum dengar suara frustasinya. Mang enak dikerjain?

"Kenapa kalian nempel aku terus? Sudah bosan hidup apa?" kata Itachi jengah karena dari kemarin ia diikuti orang-orang tak dikenal. Kalo hanya suruhan kedua orang tuanya, ia masih bisa menolerirnya. Tapi ini bukan. Hampir semua klan penting di Konoha menguntitnya. Jelas ini mengganggunya. Ia jadi tak bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

Ia makin dongkol lihat orang yang dibencinya saat ini malah tertawa melecehkannya, sepertinya senang ia menderita. Awas saja ni orang. Selesai membereskan para pengungtit, ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Bentaknya.

Bukannya jawab, Naruto malah ketawa-tawa kayak setan. Ha ha ha ha… sungguh liat wajah frustasi Itachi bikin suasana hatinya membaik. Itu sungguh menghibur. Hal ini bikin darah Itachi mendidih. Ia sudah nyaris melabrak gadis di depannya sampai gadis itu merasakan getaran di saku bajunya.

Naruto segera mengangkat HPnya setelah melihat siapa si penelepon, mengabaikan Itachi yang tanpa malu-malu mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dengan saudaranya di telepon. "Hallo! Assalammualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam. Naru-chan gimana kabarnya?"

Hiks hiks hiks, air mata menetes deras membasahi pipinya. Ia sungguh terharu mendengar suara yang amat dirindukannya. "Alhamdulillah baik. Bang Fa kemana saja? Kenapa No HPnya gak aktif."

"Maaf sayang. Kamu sudah ngerjain yang diminta ayah?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sadar kakaknya tak melihatnya ia mengangguk, ia segera menjawab. "Sudah."

"Bagus sayang. Maaf ya sudah nyusahin adikku yang paling cantik sedunia. Mulai hari ini, kau tak usah telepon kakak dan yang lainnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Hmm, maaf. Maafkan kakak dan yang lainnya dan I love you."

"Tidak, abang tidak bisa berbuat itu padaku. Abang harus…." Tut tut tut… bunyi sambungan diputuskan. Ia beberapa kali nelepon balik, tapi no sudah non aktif. Tubuh Naruto merosot ke bawah, tak punya tenaga untuk berdiri. Ia bersimpuh dan merundukkan kepalanya. Bulir-bulir bening menetes dari bola matanya. Ia syok dengan berita ini. Kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana? Ia nangis sesunggukan tak memperdulikan apapun. Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya berdiri tertegun.

Ini bukan Naruto yang ku kenal. Dia orang yang tegar dan kuat. Jika dia sampai seperti ini, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Ia jadi bingung tak tahu harus bagaimana? Yah dia emang tak pernah menghibur siapapun apalagi kaum cewek, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya duduk di sampingnya menunggu tangis Naruto reda. Wajahnya melembut, simpati pada gadis ini. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Dari arah berlawanan, tampang pasangan NejiSasu berjalan beriringan. Mereka tak bersama Sai yang masih berusaha PDKT dengan Sakura yang sudah jelas-jelas tak digubris dan Gaara yang sejak tadi pagi gak masuk kuliah. Mereka baru saja berbelok hendak ke tempat parkir, sampai mereka melihat Naruto duduk bersimpuh di tanah dan di sampingnya ada Itachi.

'Apalagi sih yang dilakukan orang brengsek ini?' pikir Neji tak habis pikir dengan hobi buruk kakak kekasihnya ini. Oh ternyata mereka dah jadian toh.

'Hn tumben si Dobe ini nangis. Ada apa ya? Yah kalo lawannya Itachi bisa aja. Itachi gitu loh.' pikir Sasuke sedikit membanggakan kakaknya.

Baru saja Neji akan menegur Naruto, sampai samar-samar ia mendengar isak tangis Naruto dan dibalas kata-kata manis Itachi. Whattt, apa kabar dunia? Seorang Itachi, menghibur cewek yang lagi nangis? Dunia mau kiamat tuh. Bukannya lebay. Dari dia kecil sampai sekarang baru kali ini menghibur orang. Ibunya aja nangis ia cuekin. Nah ini seorang Naruto. Wah ilmu pellet anak ini kayaknya manjur tuh.

Abaikan pasangan abnormal itu dan kembali pada Naruto yang masih nangis dan itachi yang masih setia di sampingnya. Itachi akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya. "Dimana Negara asalmu?"

Naruto menolehkan kepala pada Itachi. "Untuk apa?"

"Sudah bilang saja tak usah banyak tanya."

"Mesir." Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Itachi segera mengetik sesuatu di HP android model terbaru. Rupanya dia lagi searching. Ia melihat berita terbaru di Mesir. Rupanya negeri Mesir sedang dilanda rusuh semenjak Mursi dikudeta oleh dewan militer. Ia memberikan hasilnya pada Naruto. Naruto menutup mulutnya menahan isak tangis yang akan jebol dan kata-kata rintihan. Sesak rasa dada ini. Jadi ini penyebab mereka sulit dihubungi.

"Kenapa elo gak searching di internet. Mudah dan cepat."

"Tak semudah itu. Ayahku melarangku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu akan membuatku tertangkap oleh musuh atas tuduhan terorisme."

Itachi menoleh, menatap tajam Naruto. "Tak mungkin seburuk itu. Itu kan hanya internet."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau bodohi. Kau lupa? Saat ini kita ini sedang dimata-matai oleh AS. Mereka akan mencurigai siapapun orang yang mengakses situs-situs yagn berhubungan dunia timur tengah. Tak jarang langsung dipenjarakan di Guantanamo, meski tak ada bukti. Itu yang tak diinginkan ayah."

"Lalu apa yang akan elo lakukan?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap mereka selamat."

"Elo gak ingin ke sana?"

"Gak. Selain gak bisa, ortuku pasti marah besar jika aku pulang. Saat ini hal terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan adalah memenuhi amanat mereka untuk menyelesaikan studyku dan jadi dokter." Kata naruto untuk terakhir kalinya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"Aku tak begitu mengerti apa masalahmu…. Tapi kalo kau ingin menangis, nangis aja. Keluarkan semua isi hatimu agar hatimu plong. Setelah itu berdiri dan hapus air matamu, tatap apa yang ada di hadapanmu." Kata Itachi lembut berusaha menghibur.

Naruto tersenyum pada Itachi, secara tak langsung bilang terima kasih. Dan itu senyum terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Itachi seumur hidupnya. NejiSasu juga berpendapat demikian. Senyum Naruto mampu merasuk ke dalam dada tiap insan, menghangatkan hati mereka semua. Karena itu senyum dari hati yang tulus dan akan masuk pula ke dalam hati.

**SKIP TIME**

Itachi dengan langkah gontai, bergabung dengan teman-temannya di sebuah ruangan yang khusus didedikasikan oleh pihak kampus untuk mereka. Ia duduk tak semangat di samping Sasori dan Deidara. Setelah Naruto berhenti nangis dan pamitan dengan amat sopan padanya, sungguh ia suka moment ini, mereka pun berpisah.

Ia bertekat untuk membantu gadis ini. Wah tumben ia berbaik hati mau nolong orang lain? Biasanya juga ia malah ikutan nyiksa orang. Tapi entahlah? Khusus gadis ini, ia merasa perduli. Yach itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. 'Gue harus bantuin dia.' Tekatnya.

"Ehem. Dei. Elo dah dapat info tentang Naruto?"

"Baru sebagian. Kenapa? Wah elo beneran naksir dia ya?" goda Deidara sukses mengalihkan perhatian Akatsuki yang lain. Mereka saling menyenggol bahu temannya, tersenyum lega. Ehem-ehem, ternyata mereka Itachi mengalami musim semi kembali.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya… hanya… ah, kasihan padanya." Jawabnya sendu. Dia teringat kembali wajah sedih gadis itu setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang yang mungkin amat sangat dicintainya.

"Ada apa Chi?" tanya Sasori lembut. Ini pertama kalinya ia lihat wajah Itachi sendu. Saat berpisah dengan Kyuubi dulu aja, ia gak sampai segininya.

"Gue….gue… liat Naruto nangis… karena… karena telepon seseorang. Gue ngerasa ngerasa…" Itachi tak bisa menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia sendiri bingung. Ia hanya tahu ia perduli dan ini penting.

"Jadi elo beneran…" niat mulia Deidara untuk menggoda Itachi dihentikan Pain yang memberi isyarat untuk diam. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu.

"Gue ngerasa gue yang nangis. Gue pernah dalam posisi itu. Duniaku seolah hancur berkeping-keping. Hanya saja saat itu ada elo semua di samping gue. Sedang dia? Dia…dia…, gue gue…" Ia mengayunkan tangannya lemah. Ia teringat kembali peristiwa pahit itu. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Hm tenang saja. Gue pasti bakal bantu elo. Ayo Dei kita cari lagi info tentang Naruto." Kata Sasori.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih? Biasanya paling lama sejam juga elo dah dapat infonya lengkap. Elo kebanyakan main ya?" tegur Hidan.

"Enak aja. Ini gara-gara banyak data yang gak jelas mengenainya."

"Maksudnya? Diprotect gitu?" tanya Zetsu heran. Mang dia orang penting yang sampai datanya segitunya rahasia.

"Gak juga. Dia itu mungkin anak adopsi. Dan baru sekarang-sekarang ini dia tahu kalo dia itu keturunan Jepang. Tapi marganya gak ketahuan. Di biodata hanya ditulis nama adopsinya dan nama jepang tanpa marga." Tukas Deidara tak terima.

"Hn. Coba kau cari data asal Negara ayahnya dan lalu search nama-nama orang Jepang yang pernah mengunjungi Negara itu sekitar 17-18 tahun yang lalu." Kata Pain.

"OK. Aku coba." Dalam waktu setengah jam mereka sudah berhasil mendapat data orang itu. "Dia berasal dari Mesir. Ayahnya seorang turunan Arab, bernama Hasan Nasrullah." Kata Sasori.

"Oh, wow. Itu sesuatu banget." Celetuk Kakuzu gak penting dan diberi hadiah DeathGlear gratis dari yang lainnya.

"Kalo begitu dia seorang putri dong? Biasanya kan mereka nulis namanya ada bin ot binti bin bin bin.. dan seturusnya." (Konan)

"Makanya ku bilang apa? Ia anak angkat karena nama Hasan ini gak munncul di belakang namanya. Dan nama ayahnya dikosongkan."

"Anak haram gitu?" tanya Hidan gak nyangka.

"Belum tentu juga."

"Maksudnya?"tanya Kisame

"Ya ibunya itu korban bom bunuh diri yang biasa terjadi di Timur Tengah. Identitas ibunya aja sampai sekarang tak diketahui."

"Kok bisa?" masih tanya Kisame penasaran.

"Banyak yang jadi korban. Dan sayangnya meski selamat fisiknya rusak berat dan setelah sekian lama tak ada anggota keluarga yang menjempunya hingga akhirnya ia terlunta-lunta di jalan sampai ia beremu dengan Hasan, ayahnya Naruto sekarang. Itu pun kondisinya sudah parah. Setelah berjuang selama 2 tahun melawan penyakitnya akibat bom itu, akhirnya ia tewas." Deidara mengambil alih kertas dari Sasori gak tega lihat Sasori yang udah mulai sebal.

"Wah kasihan dong Naru-chan." Komentar Konan yang diamini teman-temannya. Yah mereka sudah dengar sih kalo daerah Palestina terkenal sangat tak aman dan banyak kematian menebar di sana. Tapi disangkanya kondisinya lebih buruk dari perkiraan mereka. Naruto cukup beruntung ditemukan laki-laki baik hati yang mengangkatnya jadi anak. Sebagian mereka dibiarkan merenggang nyawa, malah ada yang tega menjual organ mereka untuk transplantasi. Kejam memang. Itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini di dunia.

"Siapa nama ibunya?" tanya Itachi.

"Kan sudah ku bilang tadi, di sini tidak diketahui identitasnya. Hanya ada keterangan namanya Naruto." Lanjut Dei.

"Jadi tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya." Kata Itachi.

"Mang kenapa Chi?" tanya Kisame, sohib kentalnya.

"Negeri tempat ayahnya tinggal dan banyak yang jadi korban kerusuhan. Kalo missal ortunya meninggal dan ternyata dia masih punya sodara di sini kan, setidaknya ia tak merasa kesepian."

"Ooo, aku ngerti Chi. Tapi kan kita masih menghiburnya." Kata Kisame.

"Caranya?"

"Tobi anak baik kasih usul bagaimana kalo kita tak mengganggunya? Atau kita bisa menemaninya. Ku rasa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk."

"Ku rasa kamu benar."

"Aku akan mencari data lagi. Kelak pasti itu berguna untuk mengurus kewarganegaraan Naruto. Dia kan bisa membuat KTP di sini karena pernah tinggal di Indonesia dan keturunan Jepang." Kata Sasori.

Mereka menganggup puas dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing sebelum Itachi datang.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai, keluar dari gerbang kampusnya yang baru. Meski dunianya baru saja runtuh dan hatinya sedang galau tingkat akut, tpai kan matahari masih terbit dari arah timur dan bumi masih berputar. Artinya ia masih harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia amsih punya tanggung jawab yang harus diselesaikannya bukannya berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.

Setelah ini ia akan part time di RS milik keluarga Shika. Ia jadi cleaning service. Ia bergegas naik bus yang melewati tempatnya bekerja. Begitu sampai, ia cepat-cepat mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam OB di RS Naara ini. Ia bekerja membersihkan pavilion anggrek yakni, blok kamar inap untuk pasien anak-anak. Ketika ia sibuk bersih-bersih, ia disapa oleh suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, tapi jarang dijumpainya semenjak OSPEK.

**Gaara POV**

Gaara berjalan menggerutu, menelusuri koridor RS. Ia baru saja melarikan diri dari Temari, kakaknya yang baru mulai kuliah tahun ini sehingga mereka jadi seangkatan, yang memaksanya bertemu dengan psikiater. Ia mendengus sebal karena percaya begitu saja kebohongan Temari yang katanya ingin ditemani periksa, ternyata semua itu dusta. "Memang aku gila apa? Sampai harus ketemu psikiater." Rutuknya lirih. Untung tadi ia berhasil melarikan diri untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ya semenjak mereka mengetahui kelainan orientasi seksual putranya, keluarga Sabaku sepakat untuk membawa bungsu Sabaku itu ke psikiater. Mereka tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa dalam keluarga mereka ada yang abnormal, alias menyukai sesama jenis. Ini aib.

"Mang apa salahnya sih kalo aku homo? Cinta itu tak salah. Yang salah itu mereka yang tak menghargai HAM. Demi Tuhan, sekarang ini kaum homo dan guy sudah diakui eksistensinya. Mereka kolot banget sih!" Dengusnya kasar. Well, baginya menjadi homo adalah pilihannya. Sebenarnya ia gak homo tulen. Ia hanya Nejiseksual semata. Hanya Neji yang disukainya sejak dulu.

Pas melintasi koridor, ia melihat Naruto sedang mengepel lantai penuh hikmat. 'Jadi dia part time di sini.' Batinnya. Ia lalu mendekat dan menyapa gadis ini karena ada hal penting yang ingin ditanyakannya dari dulu. "Ehem, permisi. Elo, Naruto kan?"

Ia menoleh, menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya. "Ah anda Sabaku san. Anda mau periksa ke RS? Memang anda sakit apa?" tanyanya heran. Perasan ia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Gue gak gila."Tukasnya tersinggung. Pasti ni anak nuduh dia gila.

"Siapa yang nuduh elo gila GR amat."

"Terus kenapa elo lihatin gue segitunya? Elo nuduh gue gila karena gue lewat koridor yang ada psikolognya kan? Iya kan?

"Hahhh, elo sensi amat sih. Gue kan baru kerja di sini seminggu mana apal ruangan lain selain tempat kerjaku."

"Terus kenapa elo lihatin gue?"

"Ya gue heran aja, elo ke RS. Perasaan elo sehat-sehat aja. Mang sakit apaan?"

"Ah bukan masalah penting. Elo part time di sini?"

"Ya."

"Oh, bagus dong. Elo masih lama kerjanya?"

"Ah, gak juga. Ini dah selesai kok. Ada yang mau diomongin?"

"Bukan masalah besar kok." Katanya bingung sendiri juga, tak tahu mau ngomong apa? Pasalnya kan mereka bukan teman dekat. Dia juga kenalnya dengan Naruto pas nemenin Sai nyari kecengannya. Tapi ia juga bingung sendiri kenapa dia tak menolak diajak duduk oleh Naruto.

Mereka lalu duduk di kursi di taman depan koridor rumah sakit. "Elo Muslim kan?" Akhirnya ia berhasil mengingat apa yang mau ditanyakan sejak pertama kali lihat dia.

"Ya. Gue Muslim."

"Kenapa sih agamamu begitu keras menentang kaum homo dan lesbi? Agama yang lain macam Yahudi dan Kristen aja udah nerima."

"Karena agama kami menjaga kelestarian manusia dan kesucian harkat martabat manusia." Jawabnya singkat dan itu bikin Gaara bingung.

"Pelaku homo dan lesbi akan membuat kelestarian hidup manusia punah karena tak adanya regenerasi. Bukankan itu menyedihkan? Masa manusia kalah dari kaum binatang. Itu sangat tidak lucu." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kan gak semua orang homo dan lesbi. Jadi manusia tetap tak akan punah. Apalagi sudah ada teknologi bayi tabung."

"Homo itu seperti virus. Ia bisa menyebarkan virus itu ke semua orang. Lihat dulu pelakunya hanya satu, sekarang…banyak bahkan mereka sampai berhasil memaksa pemerintah di beberapa Negara untuk mengakui eksistensi mereka. Bukankah lama kelamaan mereka suatu saat akan mampu membuat para penghuni bumi ini jadi seperti mereka juga. Itu yang Islam cegah." Ia berhenti sejenak meminum minuman kemasan yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Soal bayi tabung? Bukankah itu lebih menyedihkan lagi. Apa elo senang saat lahir ke dunia, hidupmu tak lengkap tanpa kasih sayang orang tua lengkap? Kita pasti akan merasa hidup kita kurang dan akhirnya terlahirlah rasa frustasi. Apa elo ingin anakmu kelak mengalami hal itu hanya karena keegoisan kita?"

"Tapi cinta itu datang tiba-tiba, tak bisa dicegah. Haruskah ku salahkan Sang Pencipta yang membuatku memiliki perasaan menyimpang ini?"

"Apa elo merasa tenang dan damai saat berhasil mendapatkan laki-laki yang elo inginkan itu?" tanyanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Ya, gue merasa hidup gue lengkap saat bersamanya."

"Elo bohong. Meski bersamanya, elo akan selalu dihinggapi perasaan takut suatu saat dia akan meninggalkanmu karena elo tak bisa memberinya keturunan. Atau ia akan berpaling pada cowok lain yang lebih baik darimu. Ketenangan batin itu tak akan pernah elo rasakan sedetik pun. Makanya itu bukan pemberian Tuhan. Itu dari hawa nafsumu sendiri."

"Apa elo akan mengikuti hawa nafsumu yang suatu saat hanya akan membuat menderita cepat ataupun lambat? Atau sebaliknya memilih meninggalkan perasaan itu dan menjalani hari indah di hari esok kelak? Itu pilihanmu. Pertimbangkan saja." Kata Naruto sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Elo mudah bicara begitu karena elo tak mengalaminya." Katanya lirih. Sebenarnya ia sudah menderita. Ia telah lama bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ditambah lagi perasaan bersalah yang menggerogotinya karena mengecewakan keluarganya. Sungguh itu berat ditanggungnya sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa diajak berbagi, makanya ia lelah jiwa raga. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah cerita pada Naruto yang notabene bukan teman dekatnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan lupakan. Ingat saja terus bahwa dia orang yang berarti dalam hidupmu. dan jalani hidupmu seperti biasa tanpa DIA. Kau bisa menyibukkan diri dengan mmm…membangun kerajaan bisnismu misalnya. Jika masih sulit ingatlah Tuhan. Suatu saat gue yakin, elo akan menertawakan kebodohanmu karena pernah jatuh cinta sama cowok."

"Semoga saja." Katanya lelah. Beban yang tadi menggelayutinya terasa ringan setelah bicara panjang lebar. Sungguh Gaara menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang hanya sebentar. Ia merasa damai di samping Naruto, sama halnya saat ia berada di sisi Neji, meski letup-letup api tak terjadi di dadanya. Tapi Gaara yakin suatu saat ia akan bisa move on dari hati Neji.

"Apa gue masih bisa ngobrol denganmu?"

"Tentu, selama gue gak sibuk kerja or kuliah."

"Hmm, kalo elo mau. Gue bisa ngajak kerja sama elo dan elo gak harus ngerjain pekerjaan kasar kayak gini."

Ha ha ha ha…Naruto tertawa geli. "Terima kasih untuk tawarannya dan hey ini tak suburuk itu. Gue hanya ingin belajar ilmu praktek kedokteran."

"Dengan jadi OB?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

"Ya. Dengan begini gue bisa belajar dari dokter cara menangani pasien seperti apapun. Tapi akan ku pertimbangkan tawaranmu." Ia tersenyum manis, membuat Gaara ikut tersenyum. Hatinya lega.

**Gaara POV**

Temari yang menyaksikan kebersamaan Gaara dan Naruto tersenyum lega. Ia mendengarkan sejak awal pembicaraan mereka. Hmm, sepertinya Gaara sudah bertemu dengan psikiater hebat. Buktinya dia mampu membuat seorang Gaara bicara dan tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

Naruto berpamitan pada Gaara setelah melihat Temari datang mendekat. Mereka lalu menawarkan diri mengantar Naruto pulang yang ditolaknya secara halus. Akhirnya sore ini berakhir indah buat Gaara.

Di lain tempat Itachi cemberut, mukanya suntuk banget. Ia sudah bosan harus menghajar penguntit sialan itu, LAGI. Teman-temannya yang lain juga suntuk sama seperti Itachi. Ya iyalah gara-gara mereka, kebebasan mereka dirampas.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih anak ramalan sialan itu yang bikin masalah itu? Elo punya kenalan orang asing or Jepang, berambut pirang yang pernah tinggal di LUAR NEGERI ke Jepang dan sedang dicat?" tanya Dei menekankan kata Luar Negeri. Soalnya semua yang berambut pirang kenalan Itachi diketahui tak ada hubungannya dengan Namikaze sama sekali. Kali aja rambutnya dicat kayak Kyuubi.

"Wah itu membantu sekali.."Sindirnya sinis. Mang dia bisa ngitung apa kenalan makhluk berambut pirang yang lagi datang ke Jepang saat ini? Apalagi yang tidak berambut pirang hasil cat? Ada banyak kali.

"Ya yang datang dalam waktu dekat ini. Kan baru sekarang ramalan itu keluar." Kata Saso menambahkan. Ia ingin orang itu segera ditemukan dan mereka bisa mengucapkan bye-bye pada orang tersebut.

"Udah, tapi mereka murni bukan Namikaze. Gue dah mastiin."

"Terus Naruto?" celetuk Hidan.

"Naruto?" tanya ItaSasoDei bersamaan.

"Iya, kan dia juga warga asing yang tinggal di sini juga. Kalau gak salah dia juga baru datang ke Jepang, kurang lebih ada 2 tahunan." Jelas Hidan.

"Ah ya gue lupa. Ada kemungkinan marga ibunya Naruto itu Uzumaki soalnya ada peternakan keluarga Uzumaki yang sekarang diatas namakan Naruto, itu loh namanya yang secara Islam. Di paspor kan namanya masih nama Islam. Dia baru ngurus ganti nama Naruto, tapi belum kelar." Kata Saso.

"Hmmm, Uzumaki ya. Itu kan marga yang udah jarang BGT dan sangat minim infonya. Hiiiih mereka itu emang setipe ya?" komentar Hidan tak suka.

"Setipe gimana?" tanya Kisame.

"Iya sama-sama pelit info."

"hah sudahlah. Gue capek ni. Elo kenapa gak manfaatin aja tu bodyguard bokap elo?" tanya Sasori uring-uringan.

"Udah. Elo pikir yang ngejar kita ada berapa? Hampir semua klan terlibat hal ini. Bego lo?" bentak Itachi gak kalah jengkelnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Kok malah berantem sih. Cepat baikan." Kata Konan. Dengan tak ikhlas mereka pun baikan sebelum kemudian pergi ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk bersenang-senang keliling kota, abis ngajar para penguntit yang naudzubillah banyaknya.

TBC

Terakhir RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : pewaris Namikaze, anak dalam ramalan sudah muncul. Semua orang berebut ingin mendapatkannya. Itachi akhirnya yang kelimpungan dan paling repot dibuatnya. Di lain pihak Naruto punya misi rahasia dari ayahnya. Sekuel Konoha Love Story.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita istimewa untuk orang-orang yang mendambakan cerita Islami. Bagi yang tak suka silakan klik tombol keluar. Bagi yang suka silakan tinggalkan review.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 3

Neji dan Sasuke baru saja meninggalkan bangku kuliah. Penat juga mengikuti perkuliahan bagi mahasiswa semester awal. Seabrek tugas menumpuk tiap pekan, bikin mereka kesulitan untuk hang out bareng teman-teman apalagi kencan dengan Sasuke. Ya, mereka dah jadian setelah perayaan kelulusan. Tapi karena kesibukan OSPEK dan kuliah, hubungan mereka tak terendus orang banyak. Apalagi ditambah sikap Sasuke yang memang dasarnya gak ada romantic-romantisnya dan egois jadi klop deh. Gak berasa banget hubungan asmara NejiSasu ini.

Makanya dia heran setengah mati pas Sasuke memeluknya mesra dan menggodanya dengan melumat bibir bawahnya, di koridor yang bisa dilihat banyak orang. Neji heran setengah mati. Ini bukan gaya Sasuke sekali. Tapi well, namanya kucing kalo dikasih pasti diembat juga. Neji tak keberatan dengan sikap agresif Sasuke bahkan berperan aktif, ikut melumat bibir ranum nan manis milik Sasuke.

Perlahan dengan penuh sensul ia menelusuri tiap lekuk bibir Sasuke dengan lidahnya, menggodanya hanya untuk membuat Sasuke kepayahan dan semakin ingin Neji mengeksplor rongga lembab mulutnya, mengabsen tiap barisan gigi dan lidahnya bertarung untuk menentukan siapa sang pemenang. Hanya kebutuhan oksigenlah yagn membuatnya melepas Sasuke. Ia menghirup nafas panjang, memberikan pasokan oksigen pada rongga paru-parunya.

Sasuke pun demikian. Saliva masih menetes di bibir ranum merekah Sasuke, akibat aktivitas cumbuan dadakan tadi. Neji berniat melanjutkan lagi aksi cumbunya hingga sudut matanya menangkap sosok manis berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Ah dia mengerti sekarang. Rupanya Sasuke bersikap agresif untuk memberi peringatan pada Gaara agar menjauhinya. Hmmm, manis juga sikap Sasuke ini. Neji buknlah orang bodoh. Dia tahu Gaara juga menaruh hati padanya. Sayang ia sudah kepincut dengan pesona Sasuke, jadi dia tak bisa menerima cinta Gaara. Karena itu ia tak heran kalo ada rasa kecewa sekilas muncul di wajah Gaara.

"Ah, Gaara. Sudah lama di situ?" tegur Neji.

"Tidak juga, hanya kebetulan lewat." Katanya datar padahal dalam hati sudah mencak-mencak. 'Apa maksud kalian bermesra-mesraan di depanku? Mau pamer kalo kalian sudah jadian? Sialan kamu, Sasuke Neji. Gue benci kalian.' Rutuknya.

Ia bingung harus bicara apa. Tak mungkin ia berpura-pura tak melihat kejadian barusan dan bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi kalo bilang ia mau ke tempat kuliah di belakang mereka berdiri juga gak mungkin. Keliatan banget boongnya. Kan itu bukan fakultasnya. Gak mungkin kan dia terus terang kalo dia berniat nyamperin Neji lebih dulu, daripada Sasuke? Uuh ia jadi bingung sendiri. Tapi bagaimana caranya melarikan diri tanpa harus kehilangan muka. Sial… bener-bener siallll….

"Aku mau… " pas Gaara mau bikin alasan yang menurutnya bagus, tiba-tiba ia melihat Naruto melintas dengan wajah gosong gitu.

"lho itu bukannya Naruto. Ngapain dia?" kata Gaara menunjuk sosok yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya dari ujung koridor.

"Lagi ngapain?" tanya Gaara setelah Naruto mendekati kami.

"Itu, mau ke toilet, bersihin muka. Toilet di fakultasku penuh, jadi mau numpang ke tempat yang lain."

"Mukamu kenapa? Gosong gitu." Tanya Sasuke. Well itu juga yang mau aku tanyakan. Kenapa muka Naruto gosong gitu ya?

"Tadi aku bantuin Dei senpai penelitian. Pas nyampur larutan, eh tabungnya meledak jadi gosong ginilah."

'Pasti dia lagi-lagi dikerjain Akatsuki. Gak bosen juga mereka.' Pikir ketiganya.

"Elo kan tahu gimana jahatnya mereka sama elo? kenapa juga mau bantuin?" tanya Gaara gak habis pikir.

"Yah, aku kan kasihan. Soalnya Dei senpai penelitian sendiri."

"Itu namanya elo tu bego." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Apaan sih? Gue kan hanya nolong. Mang apa salahnya?"

"Tapi lihat apa yang elo dapet? Elo pasti dikerjain lagi." Tukas Neji.

"Jangan suudzon. Bisa aja kan ini murni kecelakaan. Udah dulu ya, gue buru-buru nih."

'Elo tu kelewat lugu. Jelas-jelas dikerjain gitu. Mau aja.' Pikir NejiSasuGaa.

"Naruto tunggu…." Teriak Sai dari kejauhan, mencegah kepergian Naruto. Terpaksa doski nungguin Sai. Kayaknya penting gitu, soalnya tumben wajahnya serius. "Gue minta tolong… hosh hosh hosh. Elo ikut gue ke rumah." Katanya sambil ngos-ngosan setelah berada di dekat mereka.

"Apaan?"

"Tolong periksa ka san gue."

"Mang gue dokter apa? Gue itu hanya mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat pertama." Dengusnya.

"ELo kan punya lisensi praktek?"

"Iya. Gue emang punya ijin praktek…"

"Tu.. bisa.." potong Sai.

"Tapi sebagai dokter hewan." Puff, NejiSasuGaa nyaris jebol ketawa ngakak dengar komentar terakhir Naruto. Masa dokter hewan suruh meriksa manusia. Ngaco banget tu orang. Ada ada aja Sai ini.

"Udahlah ikut gue. Saat ini tinggal elo harapan gue."

"Mang ka san lo sakit apa?"

"Kayaknya ka san gue dihantui hantu gitu…."

"Elo pikir gue pawang hantu? Cari aja pendeta atau biksu atau apalah yang punya pengalaman ngusir yang begituan."

"Udah tapi gak ada yang berhasil. Trus kemarin gue inget dan nyoba mantra dari lo, dan itu manjur. Jadi gue pikir elo pasti bisa nolong ka san gue. Tolonglah…"

"Iya-iya gue tolongin, tapi gue gak janji bisa nyembuhin dia."

"Ya udah yuk…" tariknya dan ditepis dengan kasar Naruto dibantu Gaara. "Katanya mau bantu?" protes Sai.

"Iya, tapi entar.." Naruto buru-buru pergi, tapi ditahan Sai. Ini bikin Naruto jengah. "Gue mau ke toilet. Mau ikut?" Sai otomatis melepaskan pegangannya. Siapa juga yang mau ikut. Mang dia cowok apaan. Dia juga punya selera kali. "Gue titip tas ya?" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan, sebelum masuk toilet.

Dua menit menunggu Sai masih bisa anteng. Menit selanjutnya, ia sudang bolak-balik kayak setrikaan. Dia menatap tas Naruto, seolah itu benda yang luar biasa menarik untuknya saat ini.

"Elo mau ngapain?" tegur Gaara.

"Gue penasaran dengan isi tas Naruto." Ia menarik resleting dan membuka isi tas Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan bungkusan baju warna putih tak berbentuk. "Apaan nih?"

"Itu mukena buat solat." (Gaara)

Sai mengeluarkan secarik kain ukuran 1m x 0,5m. "Itu sajadah, alas buat sholat." Kata Gaara seolah tahu apa yang mau ditanyakan Sai. Trus dompet yang isinya beberapa lembar uang yen dan KTM. "Ah isinya gak ada yang menarik."

"Mang apa yang kamu harapin? Dia berani nitip berarti dia yakin isinya tak ada yang aneh. Jadi gak kuatir digeledah."

"Ya minimal kan ada make up buat betulin penampilan. Namanya juga cewek. Eh tunggu ada ini…" ia dengan antusias membuka tas kecil, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ternyata isinya hanya bedak dan sabun bayi. Ia langsung kecewa, "Ni cewek emang cewek paling membosankan sedunia." Rutuknya kesal.

Tak berapa lama Naruto keluar dari toilet. Wajahnya sedikit basah dan sudah bersih seperti sedia kala. Kerudungnya pun sudah rapi. Ia tampak cantik natural. Naruto lalu menggelar sajadah di rerumputan dan memakai mukenanya. Dengan khusyuk ia sholat dilanjutkan dengan doa.

"Gue ngebel someone dulu buat nemenin." Kata Naruto abis membereskan perlengkapan sholat.

"Tenang aja. Gue gak bakal gigit elo." Sai tersinggung.

"Gue malah gak kepikiran sampai sana."

"Lalu?" (Sai)

"Apa itu perintah Tuhanmu?" (Gaara)

"Yup."

"Elo fanatic banget sih?" tanya Sasuke

"Harus dong. Itu artinya gue cinta ama diri gue dan pilihan gue."

"Hahhhh…. Apa hubungannya?" kejar Sasuke.

"Mencintai diri sendiri artinya PD dengan pilihan kita berikut konsekuensinya. Hanya orang yang tak PD dengan pilihannya sendiri yang memilih sesuatu, tapi tak mau mengikuti segala aturan dan konsekuensinya."

"Lebay loe, padahal kaummu sekarang menderita?"

"Itu semua karena kebodohan kami. Sendainya dulu kami tak takut mati dan tak membiarkan orang yang benci pada kami dan Tuhan kami, tentu kami tak akan begini. Makanya sekarang pada berjuang agar hokum made ini Tuhan yang tegak."

"Apa yang akan dilakukan kaummu pada kaum homo?" (Sasuke)

Naruto sedikit tak nyaman dilihat dari gerak tubuhnya. "Kami akan melemparnya ke bawah dari menara Tokyo dan merajamnya sampai tewas." Sasuke langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto kuat-kuat. Darah sedikit menodai lengan bajunya karena kuku nan tajam milik Sasuke berhasil menembus daging lunak meski tertutup kain tebal.. Tapi Naruto tak gentar dan dengan senyum dia membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Kaummu benar-benar sadis dan benar kata mereka kaummu cinta kekerasan."

"Kau tahu berabad-abad yang lalu pernah ada suatu kaum yang suka homo dan lesbi. Kau tahu apa akibat untuk mereka?"

"Apa?" (Sasuke)

"Peradaban mereka hancur, bahkan negerinya musnah. Itu karena perbuatan mereka keji dan melampui batas, bahkan hewan saja tak demikian."

Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto kasar ke lantai. Naruto sama sekali tak mengerang kesakitan. Ia bangkit dan menebas debu yang melekat pada gamisnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu itu urusanku. Aku takut itu akan kembali terjadi di saat manusia menuhankan hawa nafsunya." Sasuke mengacungkan kepalan tangan pada Naruto, tapi Naruto tak gentar dan menatap Sasuke secara langsung.

"Kau bisa membunuhku berkali-kali, menyeretku di jalanan layaknya sampah. Tapi aku tak akan merubah pendapatku."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Karena itulah yang aku yakini. Tapi bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" Sasuke berani bersumpah demi apapun. Ia benar-benar melihat rasa sayang dan tak rela dari tatapan Naruto. Kenapa dia begitu memperdulikannya, padahal mereka bukan apa-apa?

Sasuke memilih melenggang pergi diiringi Neji. Dia terlalu bingung untuk menjawab. Di sisi lain ia membenarkan Naruto, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa berat meninggalkan Neji. Dia begitu mencintainya. Sedang Neji muncul rasa benci di hatinya pada Naruto.

"Tak seharusnya kamu bicara begitu?" tegur Sai tak enak juga meski dia juga tak terlalu setuju dengan penyimpangan ketiga sohibnya ini.

"Itulah kebenaran yang ada dalam kitab kami dan tak pernah berubah sejak jaman dulu."

"Apa kamu selalu begitu?" (Gaara)

"Tidak ada kompromi untuk kebenaran, meski itu pahit dan penuh penderitaan. Ya jujur ku akui. Tak semua hokum Allah itu yang enak-enak saja ada juga sanksi bagi para pelaku maksiat agar mereka tak melakukannya lagi dan orang lain tak mengikuti."

"Tapi apa harus sekejam itu?"

"Tentu saja hokum itu tak langsung dilakukan. Bagi yang Muslim, kami ingatkan dan tuntun ke jalan yang benar. Bagi non Muslim kami beri peringatan dan penjelasan agar mereka meninggalkan perilaku keji mereka. Jika tetap membantah dan tetap berlaku demikian dalam jangka waktu tertentu, dengan empat orang saksi yang melihat langsung perilaku itu atau pengakuan si pelaku baru hokum ditegakkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kami menghargai nyawa manusia. Darah mereka terlalu mahal untuk ditumpahkan ke bumi siapapun dia dan apapun kejahatannya. Hakin lebih suka melepaskan orang bersalah daripada menghukum orang yang salah karena konsekuensinya berat yakni kematian." Kata Naruto tenang yang merasuk ke dalam hati Gaara.

"Apa itu bentuk rahmatan lil alamin Islam."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Ya. Itu bentuk cinta Allah pada manusia. Hokum itu untuk mencegah perbuatan keji dan menganiaya yang dilakukan manusia. Mereka tak tahu, tapi Allah sang pencipta lebih tahu."

Mereka pun memutuskan pergi setelah Ino datang, menemani Naruto. Gaara semakin bertekat mencari tahu kenapa Islam begitu membenci pelaku homo setelah pembicaraan terakhir. Mereka masuk mobil tanpa banyak cakap, hanya basa-basi untuk formalitas. Well Gaara memutuskan ikut ke rumah Sai dan menyuruh pelayannya mengambil mobilnya.

Skip Time

Itachi mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Ada larutan yang salah pada bahan penelitian Dei, sehingga menyebabkan kecelakaan kecil. Untung gak sampai menghanguskan lab dan membunuh orang-orang di dalamnya. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa pelakunya. Ia sudah mengintograsi pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan, tapi tak kunjung menemukan sang pelaku. Rekaman cctv juga tak menunjukkan orang asing memasuki lab ini.

Jangan bilang ini aksi spionase. What the hell? Mang mereka sepenting itu sampai disabotase?

"Kayaknya gue curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto." Celetuk Pain.

"Apa maksudmu?" (Hidan)

"Ya. Anak itu sering tertimpa musibah yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Waktu Ospek ia pernah kesetrum. Tangannya pernah melepuh kena siraman air panas. Di tempat part time pernah jatuh dari tangga. Sekarang ia nyaris kena ledakan. Ini terlalu mencurigakan."

"Denger-denger kata Gaara, hanya naruto seorang yang diganggu makhluk halus selama ospek di villa merah."

Tunggu, dia bilang diganggu makhluk halus? Well, Itachi memang pernah denger cerita horror di villa merah yang dulunya milik keluarga Rikudou Obito saudara jauhnya pernah mati mengenaskan di tempat itu saat ia mewarisi villa dan memutuskan tingga di sana. Obito diduga masih keturunan Rikudou

Sejak itu muncul rumor. Orang yang masuk tempat itu jika bukan keturunan Rikudou akan tetap selamat, tapi jika iya masih keturunan Rikudou maka dia akan dibunuh dengan cara yang sadis. Kalo Naruto diganggu dan nyaris dibunuh itu artinya dia masih keturunan Rikudou

"Apa ada data lain tentang Naruto, Sas?"

"Gak ada hanya itu saja. Nama orang tuanya sumir, sedangkan nama ayah tirinya, yah namanya kelewat umum dipake di sana jadi gak jelas deh biodatanya."

"Yahhhh. Aku yakin dia masih keluarga Rikudou dan dengan data itu kita akan sampai pada namikaze bungsu yang digembar-gemborkan itu. Cari lebih teliti."

"OK boss." Kata mereka serempak.

'Bruakkk' suara benturan pintu dari kamar Sasuke diikuti suara barang-barang pecah di lantai, membuat mereka yang berada di kamar Itachi bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Ada apaan sih? Pikir mereka heran.

TBC

Maaf updatenya lama. Author baru aja ikut tes CPNS ditambah ayanknya sakit jadi gak bisa aktif nulis. Terakhir RnR. Buat fic Bazar bujangan ntar updatenya. Tapi dah ada draftnya kok. Sabar ya nunggunya.


	4. Chapter 4

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : pewaris Namikaze, anak dalam ramalan sudah muncul. Semua orang berebut ingin mendapatkannya. Itachi akhirnya yang kelimpungan dan paling repot dibuatnya. Di lain pihak Naruto punya misi rahasia dari ayahnya. Sekuel Konoha Love Story.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita istimewa untuk orang-orang yang mendambakan cerita Islami. Bagi yang tak suka silakan klik tombol keluar. Bagi yang suka silakan tinggalkan review.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 4

Neji mengajak Sasuke ke apartemennya yang diiyakan Sasuke, 'Daripada nganggur di rumah' Pikir Sasuke. "Mau minum apa?" tanya Neji ramah menawarkan minuman saat kekasihnya ini santai duduk di sofa.

"Air putih saja. Tak usah repot-repot."

"Gak repot kok." Kata Neji sambil mengambil air minum di kulkas. Ia tahu kalo kekasihnya ini senang minum yang dingin jadi ngambil air di kulkas bukannya di kran. "Elo masih marah sama Naruto?" lanjutnya seraya menuangkan air di gelas.

Posisi duduk Sasuke mulai tak enak. Ia jadi sebal teringat kejadian sore tadi. "Gak usah tanya."

Neji tertawa kecil. "Hey tak usah marah-marah gitu, kalem aja lagi. Memang masih banyak yang tak setuju dengan hubungan sejenis. Yang mengecam juga tak teritung. Kenapa kamu jadi tersinggung dengan ucapan cewek itu?"

"Ya mereka memang sering menyumpahi kaum seperti kita. Tapi baru kali ini aku denger langsung. Pake acara ngancem segala lagi."

"Dia gak ngancem. Hanya membicarakan apa yang tertulis di kitabnya."

"Kok elo jadi belain dia sih?"

"Gue gak belain dia. Gue hanya gak suka elo terpengaruh dengan omongannya. Ini tentang kita hubungan kita, tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan luar. Karena itu gue harap elo gak masukin di hati ucapannya. Anggep aja angin lalu." Kata Neji, padahal dalam hati ia sudah misuh-misuh Naruto. Ia janji akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis itu jika sampai Sasuke terpengaruh omongannya. Dan tidak. Ia tidak sedang membela Naruto. Dia hanya ingin bermesraan dengan kekasihnya dan itu tak mungkin bisa terjadi kalo Sasuke masih memikirkan cewek gak jelas gitu. Ia merasa seperti ada Naruto di tengah-tengah mereka.

Neji duduk di samping Sasuke, membelai helai rambut nan halus milik Sasuke, lembut. Perlahan karena tak ada penolakan dari Sasuke, tangannya merayap ke wajah dan akhirnya berakhir pada bibirnya. Dibelainya ringan, menggodanya sebelum tangannya diganti dengan bibir Neji. Awalnya memang hanya kecupan ringan, tanpa nafsu seolah ingin menenangkan Sasuke.

Lama kelamaan kecuman ringan berganti penuh tuntutan dan beralih dengan cepat jadi lumatan. Sambil melumat bibir Sasuke dan bersikeras mendobrak mulut nan lembab Sasuke membuainya, tangannya bergerilya di bawah sana, menyentuh apapun yang dilewatinya. Pertama ia menggerayangi, menelusuri tiap inci dada bidangnya dan jika menemukan titik sensitive Sasuke maka ia akan berlama-lama di sana. Ia memilin dan menggoda putting kemerahan Sasuke. Hei entah bagaimana ceritanya Sasuke rebahan di atas sofa, dan kancing baju Sasuke sudah tanggal semua, tanpa Sasuke sadari. Tangan kiri Neji tak mau ketinggalan, meraba tubuh Sasuke bagian bawah. Ia menelusup di celana panjang Sasuke, mengelus dedek Sasuke dan merangsangnya.

Ini bikin Sasuke mulai tak nyaman. OK dia memang sering berciuman dengan Neji karena ciumannya sungguh memabukkan, dan dia sangat berharap bisa bercinta seperti yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara, tapi saat ini ia sedang badmood. Ia mendorong tubuh Neji. "Sory, gue lagi gak mood. Gue balik dulu deh." Katanya ringan, membenahi kancing bajunya.

Tubuh Neji bergetar hebat, darahnya menggelegak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Neji yang dikuasai amarah karena lagi-lagi Sasuke menolak diajak bercinta, tak terima, mungkin akibat hasrat yang tak tersalurkan. Dia sudah menuggu 6 bulan lamanya. Dia rasa itu waktu yang cukup lama. Ia sudah bersabar dengan segala sifat manja, arogansi, dan egosime sang Kekasih. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ia sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi.

Ia menarik paksa baju Sasuke dari belakang saat Sasuke berniat menarik daun pintu dan membantingnya di atas lantai, membuat kekasihnya ini tersentak kaget. 'Awww…' teriak Sasuke. Sakitt… itu yang Sasuke rasakan ketika tubuhnya berbenturan dengan lantai nan dingin dengan cara kasar pula. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Matanya membulat tak percaya kekasih yang amat dicintainya ini tega berbuat kasar seperti ini padanya. Tapi alih-alih minta maaf dan melepaskan Sasuke, Neji malah menindihnya dan dengan paksa melanjutkan adegan cumbuan yang tertunda.

Ia mencium paksa Sasuke, tapi Sasuke memberontak hebat. Mereka saling bertarung hebat saling tumpang tindih, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tapi akhirnya pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh Neji. Ia berhasil menduduki tubuh Sasuke dari arah belakang dan mencengkeram tanggannya di atas punggung Sasuke, tentus saja ini berakhir dengan beberapa noda darah menghiasi kepala Sasuke dan bagian tubuh lainnya. Neji sudah berniat mengikat tangan Sasuke yang masih mencoba melawan, dan membuat Sasuke makin ketakutan.

Sungguh ia tak mau diperkosa apalagi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Meski tahu sia-sia, ia tetap memberontak hebat. Dalam hati ia berdoa 'Siapa saja tolong aku. Aku akan memberikan apapun padanya.' Dan sepertinya Tuhan menjawab doanya. Saat Neji sudah nyaris berhasil mengikat tangan Sasuke, tiba-tiba HPnya berdering. Awalnya ia mau mengabaikannya, tapi bunyinya begitu mengganggu telinga, maka dengan terpaksa ia mengambilnya dari dalam saku celana panjangnya dengan hanya satu tangan. Soalnya tangannya yang satu lagi dipake untuk menelikung tangan Sasuke di atas punggungnya. Ia sudah berniat mendamprat siapun pun itu yang ngebel dia.

"Hallo!" bentaknya kasar.

"Haloo. Neji cepat ke rumah Sai!"

Neji menggeram marah setelah tahu siapa yang telah berani mengganggu kesibukannya ini. "Memang kamu siapa berani memerintahku?" tukasnya kasar.

"Maaf maaf, tapi Hinata terluka. Dia sedang…"

"Apa….?" karena terkejut, tanpa sadar Neji melonggarkan pegangannya dan itu tak disia-siakan Sasuke. Ia memberontak hebat, membuat Neji terjengkang dan bergegas lari ke pintu untuk menyelamatkan diri dan membuat Neji mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Tapi dia segera ingat kalo imoutonya sedang dalam bahaya jadi dia memilih mengabaikan semua itu. "Aku segera ke sana!" katanya sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Ia merapikan sejenak penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan dan bergegas turun ke bawah. Ia menstater mobilnya, melaju membelah jalanan Konoha yang sedikit rame ke rumah Sai. Ia sedikit ngebut karena ingin cepat sampai.

Sasuke yang berhasil melarikan diri melajukan kendaraannya dengan ugal-ugal ke rumah. Untung saja saat itu ia tak mengiyakan, ikut mobil neji jadi dia bisa kabur secepatnya. Ia terus memukuli kemudi mobil frustasi. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya? Hatinya sakit, batinnya menangis, tapi tertutupi face pookernya. Begitu sampai rumah, tanpa banyak kata ia langsung masuk kamar dan menendang pintunya kasar. Tak hanya sampai di situ saja, ia juga melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menendang dan merusak semua perabotan di kamar, seperti orang kalap.

'Prangg…' terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar sebelah, mengganggu aktivitas Akatsuki yang menelusuri data Naruto. "Chi, elo lihat kamar adikmu, gih. Kayaknya dia butuh elo." tegur Hidan yang terganggu dengan suara gaduh di sebelah.

"OK, saatnya jadi aniki yang baik." Kata Itachi semangat. Tumben dia lagi berhati malaikat mau bantuin otoutonya, biasanya juga cuek bebek. Kepengaruh virus baik Naruto kali ya? Itachi memasuki kamar adiknya diikuti Hidan.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, beruntung kamarnya gak dikunci jadi mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Oh wow. Kamarnya berantakan banget. "Mau apa kemari?" desis Sasuke dingin.

"Hanya mengkhawatirkan adik tercinta."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi orang baik? Sudah ganti aliran? Hmm rupanya elo juga jadi penganut aliran Naruto juga ya?"

"Elo ada masalah dengan Naruto?"

"Bukan urusan elo, Baka. Keluar dari sini!"

"Jadi benar. Ada masalah apa?"

"Elo gak dengar apa yang gue bilang. Brengsek!" teriak Sasuke sambil melempar vas bunga yang dengan mudah dihindari Itachi. "Kalo gak cerita, ya gak apa-apa. Ntar panas dalam lho." Kata Itachi tenang sedikit melucu.

Sasuke yang merasa lelah dengan semua ini akhirnya luluh dan tidur di bawah dikelilingi Akatsuki yang sudah ngumpul semua di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke bergetar menahan emosi. "Aku memang mau cerita, tapi gak sama semuanya juga kali."

"Hey rahasia Itachi rahasia kita juga. Jadi kami wajib denger." Kata Dediara yang emang usil membela diri. 'Logika darimana itu?' pikir Sasuke sebal. Tapi cuek ajalah, toh bukan top sekret ini. Setelah mgnambil nafas panjang ia pun cerita percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi sore minus adegan baku hantam dengan yayangnya tentu saja.

Itachi manggut-manggut. "Jadi elo marah karena dikomentari gitu. Tapi kan isi kitabnya emang gitu semua. Yeah bisa dibilang seluruh warga Jepang yang sudah dianggap dewasa kena hukum rajam karena banyak yang terlibat zina, minum-minuman keras, dll. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Dia mau lempar gue dari atas menara Tokyo. Siapa yang gondok?"

"Itu berarti perbuatan itu sudah melewati batas." Kata Hidan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ya mereka punya standar moral yang tinggi. Kalo seks bebas itu kayak binatang, maka layak dihukum agar manusia tetap berperilaku layaknya manusia. Kalo binatang aja gak ngelakuin itu berarti manusia tu lebih rendah dari binatang. Makanya hukumannya harus lebih berat lagi." Jelas Hidan

"Kok kayaknya elo bela dia gitu?" (Sasori)

"Tunggu kayaknya elo tahu banget soal agama yang dianut Naruto?" (Pain)

"Sepupuku ada yang mualaf. Gara-gara itu ia dibenci keluarga besar bahkan orang tuanya tak mengakui dia sebagai anak. Tapi dia tetap keukeuh, diusir kek gimana selalu datang ke rumah."

"Minta hak waris gitu?" Potong Kakuzu sinis.

"Ia selalu bawa hadiah yang mahal-mahal kesukaan keluarganya khususnya ibunya, padahal yang dipake istrinya sederhana. Waktu ku tanya untuk apa berbuat begitu? Dia bilang 'Orang tua sudah banyak berkorban untukku dari aku lahir hingga aku besar. Pemberian ini tak sebanding dengan pemberian mereka.''

"Lebih gilanya lagi, Dia pernah ninggalin rapat bisnis penting karena mendengar ibunya jatuh dari tangga. Waktu ditanya kenapa. Dia jawab 'Uang bisa dicari. Tapi nyawa ibu hanya satu dan itu tak bisa diganti.' Di lain waktu ia selalu menyuruh istrinya melayani kebutuhan ibunya yang sudah mulai tua tanpa banyak keluhan. Waktu ditanya apa alasannya. Ia jawab 'Surga suamimu itu terletak di telapak kaki ibu. Jika kau mencintaiku dan ingin aku berada di surga maka jagalah pintu surgaku. Jangan bicara kasar meski hanya kata ah'."

"Bagaimana mungkin orang yang begitu lembut hatinya memerintahkan hal yang kejam tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pasti itu sesuatu yang buruk. Itu juga hukumnya gak langsung dilakukan."

"Gak langsung gimana, Dan?" tanya Kisame.

"Ya kalo terbukti dia ngaku atau ada saksi mutlak lihat kejadian itu."

"Mang ada yang mau ngaku?" tanya Kisame heran.

"Karena hukumannya berat itulah makanya harus terbukti jelas dan bukan asal tuduh."

"Oooh." Kata Akatsuki kompak, paham dengan penjelasan Hidan, yang gak nyangka religius juga. Maklum anak pendeta gitu loh.

Sasuke tertunduk malu. Ia tahu perbuatannya ini tak benar. Tapi Tuhanlah yang memberikan perasaan menyimpang ini padanya. Bagaimana cara dia melawannya? Dia juga tersiksa. Dia sungguh tak tertarik dengan cewek dari dulu. Itachi yang mengerti dilematis yang dirasakan Sasuke menelepon sesorang yang kira-kira bisa membantunya.

"Nih, alamat orang yang bisa bantuin elo." Katanya mengangsurkan selembar kertas berisi alamat sebuah rumah sakit. Sasuke mendongak terharu dengan perhatian anikinya ini. "Kata temenku. Dia itu psikolog hebat. Dia bisa nanganin orang-orang kayak elo. Jadi ndak usah malu." Sasuke tersenyum, senyum langka yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya selama ini. Hati Itachi menghangat. Begini kali ya yang dirasakan Naruto saat berbuat baik pada orang. Bahagia membuncah yang tak terlukiskan kata-kata saat dirinya berguna untuk orang lain.

"OY, gue ada info penting." Kata Konan yang baru gabung. Tadi dia ditinggal bareng Zetsu menelusuri data.

"Apa?" tanya Pain, memberikan tempat di sebelahnya.

"Sebelum menikah dengan Tsume Orochi, ia pernah menikahi Aiko dan memiliki seorang putri bernama Mito uzumaki yang berganti marga karena menikah dengan Hasirama senju. Dan kau tahu?"

"Apa?" tanya semua orang penasaran.

"Kushina uzumaki, salah satu keturunan Mito yang masih bertahan hidup karena tinggal di luar negeri sebelum menikah dengan Minato Namikaze." Ganti Zetsu yang menjelaskan.

"Jadi bungsu Namikaze terakhir ini putrinya nyonya Kushina? Bukannya dia mandul?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Tidak. Dia tidak mandul. Dokter Tsunade, saudara jauh Kushina memastikan dia hamil saat bercerai dengan Minato. Dan kau tahu siapa anak Kushina itu?"

"Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, ada kemungkinan. Wajahnya mirip dengan Kushina. Tapi kita mesti tetap cek DNA dulu dengan keluarga Namikaze. Bisa saja kan beliau hamil lagi dan anak terdahulu ada dimana gitu."

"Jadi siapa yang bisa dapetin rambut atau apapun untuk uji DNA?" tanya Pain bijak.

"Aku saja." Kata Deidara mantap. Yah dia kan masih keturunan cabang Namikaze selain itu juga. Dia sering langganan salon di tempat para Namikaze perawatan tubuh. Minato, meski cowok kan tetap butuh potong rambut di tempat pro untuk dapetin hasil yang maksimal.

"OK kita sepakat. Dei nyari rambut Minato sedangkan untuk Naruto?"

"Aku saja." Kata Sasuke. Semua meliriknya skeptis. Mang bisa gitu secara kan dia meski gak normal tetap aja cowok. "Hey kalo hanya butuh rambut aja gampang. Minta aja ama dianya pasti dikasih."

"Segampang itu?" tanya Kakuzu

"Bilang aja buat bahan praktikumnya si Dei. Simple kan." Kata Sasuke keukeuh.

Mereka mengangguk ngerti. 'Iya ya kenapa gak kepikiran tadi.' Batin semuanya.

SKIP TIME

Neji menerobos masuk rumah Sai, yah meski gak ada yang halangin juga. Dia sudah dikenal baik oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Sai. Ia mencari kamar nyonya Dan, nama ibu Sai. ia menelusuri koridor panjang tak sabar, khawatir dengan sepupunya dan tepat di ujung lorong ia melihat Hinato duduk di lantai ditemani Ino. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu sampai. Tubuhnya mengejang liat tangan saudara supupunya yang sudah seperti adiknya ini diperban.

Mereka tak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk ke dalam kamar. Neji melongok ke dalam. Di sana nyonya Dan rebahan di lantai dipegangi banyak orang seperti Shika, Kiba, Gaara, dan Sai. Sedangkan Naruto memaksa sang nyonya minum entah apa itu.

Neji pun masuk ke dalam berniat membantu. Mereka tampak kuwalahan menangani sang nyonya. Ibu Sai terus saja meracau tak jelas dan menatap benci Naruto. Naruto dengan tenang, duduk di dekat kaki beliau setelah memaksanya minum yang ternyata itu madu. Ia membaca entah apa itu lalu menyentuh salah satu jari kaki.

"Aaaa, brengsek lo. Gue benci elo dan seluruh keluarga elo. Gue bunuh lo." Teriaknya dengan suara berat seperti laki-laki.

"Elo yang dari villa merah itu kan. Kenapa elo memasuki tubuh nyonya ini?"

"Karena gue ingin elo mampus. Gue gak bakal puas sebelum elo mati." Desisnya dingin.

"Hmm, jadi begitu. Baiklah akan ku paksa kamu keluar." Ia semakin kuat menekan ujung jarinya membuat dia menggelepar kesakitan. Ia berusaha keras menendang dan melepas pegangan empat orang itu yang dengan mudah dibuat terjengkang. Ia menerkam dan berusaha mencekiknya, tapi ditahan dengan tangan kanan Naruto sedang tangan kiri tetap menekan keras, membuat sang nyonya semakin kesakitan.

"Ampun ampun… ampuni aku. Aku hanya disuruh. Aku disuruh pemilik villa merah membunuhmu."

"Bohong. Ku minta kamu keluar."

"Aku gak bohong. Tolong ampuni aku. Lepasin aku. Aku akan menjaga nyonya ini. Ada yagn berniat jahat padanya."

"Bohong. Keluar sekarang juga atau ku bakar kamu!"

"Aku gak tahu caranya keluar."

"Lewat lubang pembuangan, bisa hidung, telinga, atau tempat keluar BAB dan BAK."

Nyonya Dan menggerung, matanya berputar-putar, mengerikan. Naruto tetap memegangi jari kaki, mengikuti gerak sang nyonya. "Aku gak bisa. Sakit. Ada yang nahan aku." Naruto tak membalas dan hanya membaca bacaan arab yang tak dimengerti artinya. Nyonya itu semakin kesakitan. Ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar hebat sebelum mengejang dan memaksanya memuntahkan apapun itu keluar. Cepat-cepat Naruto menyorongkan mangkok, wadah muntahan. Ia beberapa kali muntah, hingga tubuhnya lemas. Saat sadar. Naruto cepat-cepat memberinya madu dan segelas air minum.

"Aku ada dimana?" tanyanya bingung. Ia masih merasa lemas, sehingga Sai dibantu Gaara, Shika dan Neji mengangkat ke ranjang.

"Ibu ada di kamar. Tadi ibu muntah-muntah hebat, makanya kami kemari. Syukurlah ibu tak kenapa-napa." Kata Sai lirih menenangkan, menjaga ibunya hingga terlelap kembali, sisanya pergi ke ruang keluarga. Akhirnya kami sama mengabulkan doanya. Setelah sekian lama ibunya seperti orang linglung dan berteriak kesetanan, ia kembali sadar dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia sungguh rindu dengan senyum ibunya. Apa dulu senyum ibunya seindah ini? Entahlah ia sudah lupa karena sudah lama sekali.

Neji memapah Hinata takut ada luka lain. Ino menggandeng tangan Naruto yang dia tahu pasti luka parah karena tadi Nyonya Dan dicengkram kuat terbukti dari darah segar masih menetes di tangannya. Belum lagi bekas cekikan di lehernya. Ya Tuhan itu adalah hal mengerikan yang pernah ia alami. Untung saja tadi Shika dkk dating membantu. Kalo gak mungkin nyawa Naruto melayang.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini Hinata?" Tanya Neji setelah mereka di ruang keluarga.

"Tadi Sakura bilang, Naruto butuh orang untuk menemaninya ke rumah Sai. Ku pikir Ino gak bisa jadi aku ke sini. Di tengah jalan aku ketemu Shika dan Kiba yang juga ku ajak kemari. Pas nyampai di sini tahu-tahu ibu Sai sudah mencekik leher Naruto sedang Gaara dan Sai berusaha keras menolong Naruto. Maaf membuat Nii-san khawatir."

Neji menghembuskan nafas, sebal. Lagi-lagi Naruto. Kebenciannya pada gadis itu semakin dalam. Dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis itu nanti. 'Akan ku buat kamu membayar mahal untuk semua ini.' Batinnya sadis. "Kita pulang. Sudah malam."

Mereka pun satu per satu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Sai. Gaara mengantar Naruto dan Ino ke rumah naik taksi. Ingat mobilnya ditinggal di kampus.

SKIP TIME

Itachi lagi ngumpul bareng dengan teman-teman gengnya ditambah adiknya. Mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan untuk tes dna tinggal menunggu hasilnya. 'Trilililit' HP Itachi bunyi. "Ada apa?" Tanya tegas.

"Maaf Itachi sama. Naruto berada di rumah sakit konoha." Kata anak buahnya yang disuruhnya mengawasi Naruto.

"Apa!" teriak Itachi mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saya kurang begitu tahu karena Naruto berhasil mengelabui saya. Tahu-tahu kami lihat Naruto terluka parah di depan Hyuga san. Saat ini nona Naruto bersama dengan Hyuga san."

"Kurang ajar. Kenapa kamu biarkan Hyuga sialan itu bersama Naruto. Awasi dia. Kalo dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi, ringkus saja. Aku akan ke sana." Kata Itachi mematikan sambungan.

"Ada apa Chi?" Tanya Kisame.

"Naruto masuk rumah sakit." Ia melirik Sasuke tajam. "Dia dilukai kekasihmu." Desisnya tak suka, membuat Sasuke terperangah kaget. Tak menyangka Neji semakin gila dan benci dengan Naruto gara-gara akhir-akhir ini Sasuke dekat dengan Naruto. Jangan-jangan dia merasa cemburu. Jadi berbuat nekat seperti itu. Tikaman rasa bersalah menghantuinya.

"Sudah-sudah. Itu bukan salah Sasuke. Lebih baik kita ke RS sekarang." Kata Pain bijak. Mereka pun dengan mobil masing-masing pergi ke RS menjenguk Naruto. Sebelumnya Sasuke sempat sms Gaara dan Sai, memberi kabar buruk ini, untuk mencegah hal yang tak diinginkan. Bisa saja kan Itachi kalap dan membunuh Neji. Yah meski dia tahu Neji layak untuk beberapa pukulan. Tapi kalo sampai mati lain cerita.

TBC

Buat yang nunggu update fic ini. Nih Ai kasih. Tetap ikuti terus kelanjutannya. Konfliknya makin rame lho. Terakhir RnR plase…. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : pewaris Namikaze, anak dalam ramalan sudah muncul. Semua orang berebut ingin mendapatkannya. Itachi akhirnya yang kelimpungan dan paling repot dibuatnya. Di lain pihak Naruto punya misi rahasia dari ayahnya. Sekuel Konoha Love Story.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita istimewa untuk orang-orang yang mendambakan cerita Islami. Bagi yang tak suka silakan klik tombol keluar. Bagi yang suka silakan tinggalkan review.

Author Note : Trims sebelumnya dah promosiin fic ini yang masih banyak kekurangan. Aku heran kalo ada yang nanya elo Islam apa? Islam ya Islam gak ada Islam ini Islam itu. Selama rukun Islam, rukun Iman, kitab suci, dan kiblatnya sama ia berhak mengaku Islam. Mungkin yang anda maksud itu, Ai ini ikut ormas apa? Madzab apa kali ya. Ai ini netral dan hanya mengambil apa yang Ai anggap paling mendekati kebenaran. Soal kuku sebagai bahan tes DNA, Ai kabulin nih di chap ini.

Bagi yang alergi yaoi, tenang aja adegan yaoi hanya ada di chap 4.

Kenapa Itachi langsung nuduh Neji yang nyelakain? Itu karena Neji yang paling gak suka dengan Naruto. Laporannya kan bilang Naruto terluka parah di depan Hyuga jadi ia langsung mikir Naruto dilukai oleh Neji. Paahal belum tentu begitu kejadiannya. Syukurlah ternyata ada juga reader yang tak terjebak dan mikir itu hanya salah paham. Ntar bakal lebih jelas di chap ini.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 5

Neji POV

Neji memegang setir mobilnya kuat-kuat untuk menyalurkan segala emosi yang bergejolak dalam dada hingga tangannya memutih. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke menghindarinya selama beberapa hari ini OK mungkin itu karena ulahnya juga yang bertindak buruk pada Sasuke. Tapi haruskah Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan dia straight. Hah siapa juga yang percaya. Sasuke itu homo tulen _dan_ benci setengah mati dengan makhluk bergender wanita. Tak mungkin berubah straight dalam waktu semalam. Pasti ini ada apa-apanya.

Beberapa hari ini ia terus memantau aktivitas mantan kekasihnya itu dan benar Sasuke memang berubah. Ia entah kenapa selalu nempel pada Naruto. Hampir di tiap kesempatan Sasuke sering bersamanya. Dan yang membuatnya marah Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Dia tak percaya itu. Sasuke tak pernah tersenyum bahkan kepadanya yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil pun tak pernah. Kenapa pada Naruto ia tersenyum? Ia tak terima ini. Rasa bencinya semakin menjadi pada Naruto.

Tak hanya itu. Orang-orang di sekitarnya entah gimana selalu saja menyebut namanya, seperti menabur garam diatas luka. Emosinya semakin memuncak. Naruto naruto naruto. Selalu saja Naruto. Ia jadi jengah denger nama itu. Sepertinya orang sudah mabuk dengan gadis itu. Semua orang merasa perlu deket dengan Naruto dari adiknya dkk, akatsuki, Gaara, Sai, dan sekarang Sasuke. Gila bener. Pelet apa sih yang Naruto miliki hingga bisa bikin banyak orang kesengsem padanya?

OK sepertinya dia sudah mulai ngelantur. Wajar aja sih. Beginilah keadaan orang yang lagi patah hati. Gak bisa berfikir pake logika, mikirnya pake emosi. Tapi sungguh rasa benci yang dimiliki Neji pada Naruto semakin lama semakin besar. Baginya bukan masalah jika orang-orang itu siapapun dia dekat dengan Naruto, tapi Sasuke lain cerita. Ia tak mau orang yang dicintainya itu deket dengan Naruto. Ia pasti yang meracuni pikiran Sasuke untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Siapa lagi? Hanya Naruto seorang yang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan rasa bencinya pada hubungan sejenis.

Dia bertekad berbuat sesuatu. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Naruto sumber segala rasa sakitnya selama ini. Ia akan membayar mahal atas semua ini. Hal inilah yang membuatnya terdampar di sini, mengikuti Naruto semenjak keluar dari kampus. Ia menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk mewujudkan rencananya.

Ia menyeringai puas saat kesempatan itu tiba. Ia melihat di sudut trotoar sana, Naruto berjalan seorang diri di jalanan yang agak sepi pula. "Mampus loe sekarang juga." Desisnya. Ia melajukan mobilnya cepat menyerempet pinggir jalan. Ia berencana menabrak Naruto dengan membuat seolah-olah itu adegan tabrak lari. Seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar ketika jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat hingga ia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi tepat di dalamnya. 'Kraaak… gedebuk…' "Aaaaa…" entah itu teriakannya atau Naruto yang kaget, ia juga gak tahu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ia mendadak mengerem mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan, memegang kendali stir kuat-kuat karena syok. Suara decitan bal mobil direm tak mampu mengalahkan dengungan orang yang berkumpul di sekitar tempat itu.

Ia melihat tepat di depannya sebatang pohon besar ambruk menimpa tubuh mungil Naruto. Ia baru sadar ketika orang-orang berdatangan mengerumuni tubuh gadis malang itu. "Eh, ada yang tertimpa pohon. Cepat tolongin." Kata salah satu dari mereka. Ia bisa saja cabut dan meninggalkan tempat perkara, tapi anehnya tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia bergerak sendiri, mendekati dan menyibak kerumunan. Ia bahkan tak percaya bibirnya mengucapkan hal ini. "Dia temanku. Tolong bantu aku mengangkat batang pohon ini."

Beberapa orang berusaha sekuat tenaga mengangkat batang pohon nan besar yang berada tepat di tubuh Naruto. Darah segar menetes dari tubuh Naruto. Neji tak tahu mana yang terluka dan ia tak berani memindahkan tubuh gadis itu, takutnya ada tulang yang patah. Ia hanya memeriksa gadis itu masih bernafas, memindahkan hati-hati kepalanya dipangkuannya sambil menunggu ambulans tiba dan mencoba membuatnya sadar.

Denyut nadi Naruto semakin lemah. Darah yang menetespun semakin banyak, meski Neji berusaha keras menekan bagian yang terluka untuk menguranginya, tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Belum pernah sekali pun ia merasa setakut ini. Ia takut nyawa Naruto tak bisa diselamatkan. Ia terus bergumam lirih "Kau harus sadar. Kau tak boleh mati."

Untunglah, tak berapa lama kemudian petugas ambulan datang. Neji mengikuti ambulans dengan mobilnya. Ia tak berani pulang ke rumah untuk sekedar berganti baju karena saat ini keselamatan Narutolah yang terpenting. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti. Bukankah ia membenci Naruto? Kenapa sekarang ia perduli dengan hidup Naruto?

Neji menunggu Naruto yang diperiksa di ruang UGD. Ia duduk dibangku yang di sediakan pihak rumah sakit di luar ruangan. Tubuhnya masih bergetar karena syok. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia memencet no seseorang. "Ha ha halo, Hi-hi Hinata. To to tolong ke sini, te te temani a-a-aku. A aa aku ada di rumah sakit Nara." Katanya tergagap, pengaruh dari rasa syok yang dia rasakan saat ini. Sungguh ia berharap adiknya saat ini yang ada di sampingnya bukannya yang lain.

Ia menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menentramkan isi hatinya. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihat senyum simpul Naruto saat berpamitan dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang gadis itu sudah tergolek tak berdaya di ranjang. Semua terasa seperti mimpi dan Neji ingin terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini secepatnya. Ia mencengkram rambutnya kuat-kuat hingga rambutnya kusut.

Kelebatan peristiwa kecelakaan yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya muncul tanpa bisa ia tahan. Kesakitan orang tuanya saat kecelakaan maut itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ingatannya kemudian beralih pada sosok wanita pemberani, wanita paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya itu menolongnya dari himpitan mobil yang ringsek. Sejak itulah ia berjanji akan selalu berbuat baik dan tak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa itu?

Telah lama ia biarkan kenyataan pahit betapa kejinya hidup ini merenggut kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya. Ia tak lagi perduli jerit tangis seseorang yang kesulitan. Dan sekarang ia berniat melenyapkan nyawa seseorang. Seseorang yang memiliki budi pekerti luhur, seorang yang jujur dan punya integritas tinggi. Betapa ia sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam.

Ingatannya berganti kembali pada pertemuan terakhirnya dengan wanita itu karena setelah itu ia menghilang tanpa jejak. "Neji, tolong kau jaga ini. Kelak berikan ini pada anakku. Kau bisa kan?" katanya sambil menyerahkan kotak hitam dari kayu yang ada ukiran dua naga. Neji mengangguk.

Benda itu masih ia simpan hingga saat ini. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencari keturunan wanita itu karena ingin menyampaikan amanah, tapi pencariannya mentok. Orang bilang dia mandul. Tapi tapi kenapa dia berpesan seperti itu? hal itulah yang membuatnya yakin anak itu pasti ada di dunia ini. Dia hanya perlu menunggu.

Ingatannya sekarang beralih pada peristiwa kecelakaan barusan. Saat itu ia memandang wajah Naruto yang berlumuran darah secara intensif. Selama ini karena rasa benci yang menggerogotinya begitu dalam hingga tak pernah memperhatikannya secara seksama. Apakah Naruto secantik ini? Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya?

Wajah itu, senyum itu dan obsesi itu sama persis dengannya, yang berbeda hanyalah warna mata dan mungkin rambutnya. Tikaman rasa bersalah menusuk ulu hatinya. Tubuhnya mengejang kuat ketika kesimpulan itu berhasil dihimpun oleh otaknya. Bagaimana kalo Naruto anak orang itu, orang yang ditunggunya selama ini?

'Tuhan, aku tahu aku ini seorang pendosa, tak pantas memohon apapun padamu. Tapi hari ini di hadapanmu, ku mohon, tolong selamatkan Naruto. Berikanlah ia kesempatan hidup lagi. Jikapun dia bukan anak wanita itu Tuhan, aku akan tetap berbuat baik padanya, tak akan menyakitinya. Ku mohon Tuhan.' Doa Neji sepenuh hati.

Semakin lama para dokter itu tak keluar, hatinya semakin takut, ketakutan Naruto akan meninggalkan semuanya. Ia gelisah seorang diri. Di ujung jalan sana ia mendengar suara tapak kaki menelusuri lorong. Ia menengadah. Hatinya lega, Hinata seseorang yang dia inginkan ada di sampingnya datang. Ia menghambur dalam dekapan sang adik sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya saudara kandung, menyalurkan segala emosi yang membuncah dalam dada.

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai. "Neji niii." Teriak Hinata tercekat. Ia berusaha menolong nii-channya, tapi tubuhnya dipegangi Konan senpai hingga ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya terisak dan berteriak memohon agar Itachi berhenti menghajar tubuh Neji hingga biru-biru dan berdarah-darah. "Cukup. Ku mohon lepaskan Neji nii. Aku akan lakukan apa saja. Ku mohon jangan sakiti dia. Hiks hiks hiks… cukup."

Ia memberontak hebat hingga terlepas dari pegangan Konan. Ia berlari menubruk Neji, menjadikannya tameng hidup, melindungi Neji dari kebrutalan Itachi senpai. Itachi merasa tak puas, dan menendang bagian kaki Neji yang tak terlindung. Ia belum puas sebelum membuat Neji mampus di tangannya.

Untunglah saat itu datang Gaara dan Sai membantu, begitu juga dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lain, memegangi Itachi agar tak berbuat lebih. Sasuke, mantan kekasihnya sama sekali tak menengok padanya. Ia melengos pergi, masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat. Yah dia memang pantas untuk itu. Oleh karena itu ia menerima tiap pukulan Itachi tanpa ada niat untuk melawan sama sekali.

End Neji POV

"Dasar brengsek loe. Beraninya loe mencelakai Naruto." Bentak Itachi yang dibalas dengusan tak sopan Neji.

Dia tertawa sinis. "Cuih, memang siapa loe? Dasar munafik, elo juga sama aja denganku. Bahkan elo lebih kejam dariku."

Itachi sudah siap menonjok muka Neji dan dibalas Neji tatapan tajam. Tidak ia tidak takut dengan Itachi. Itu memang kenyataannya kok. "Elo pikir elo malaikat? Ha. Elo juga sama kayak gue. Elo kan yang dengan sengaja menempatkannya di villa merah padahal elo tahu villa itu terkutuk. Apa namanya kalo gak kejam?"

"Kutukan itu hanya untuk keturnan Rikudou senin."

"Darimana elo yakin kalo kutukan itu tak akan berefek pada mereka?"

"Aku sudah menyelidiki mereka."

"Hah, lalu apa menurutmu yang menimpa Naruto? Jelas-jelas dia diikuti, diganggu, dan coba dibunuh penunggu vila merah. Kalo dia bukan orang kuat, mungkin sudah dari dulu dia tewas."

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas kau yang mencelakainya."

"Mungkin aku berniat buruk padanya. Aku ingin melihatnya mati berlumuran darah kalo perlu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Tapi kau tak bisa menghukumku selama itu belum ku lakukan."

"Lalu kecelakaan ini?" dengus Itachi tak percaya. Dia telah memantau tingkah Neji yang akhir-akhir ini berusaha keras menyabotase Naruto dan membuatnya celaka. Tapi berkat kesigapannya dan timnya hal itu tak terwujud. Karena itu dia yakin kecelakaan ini pun ulah Neji.

"Aku benci Naruto, sangat. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa dalam kebencianku padanya. Aku muak dengannya yang sok suci, sok baik, dan munafik. Terlebih saat dia meracuni pikiran Sasuke untuk meninggalkanku. Aku ingin melindasnya dengan mobilku. Baru hatiku puas."

"Kau!" teriak Itachi ingin memukul tubuh Neji, tapi tak bisa karena tubuh Neji sudah merosot ke bawah.

"Tapi sungguh kecelakaan itu bukan ulahku. Pohon itu tumbang dan menimpanya tepat di depanku." Katanya lirih. Terbayang jelas di matanya bagaimana peristiwa mengerikan itu bermula. Tubuh Naruto yang berlumuran darah, membuat tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

"Aku… aku… aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri detik-detik peristiwa itu. Bagaimana dia berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan tas menutup kepala sesaat sebelum pohon itu tumbang, dan lalu lalu lalu.. ia terbaring di tanah. Itu seperti mimpi buruk." Lanjut Neji lemas bersimpuh di bawah. Hinata memeluk nii channya untuk memberinya kekuatan. Saat ini nii channya pasti terguncang. Meski ia bilang ia ingin mencelakai Naruto, tapi Hinata yakin nii channya tak akan berbuat seperti itu karena dia berhati mulia.

Pertengkaran mereka buyar ketika dokter yang memeriksa Naruto keluar diikuti Sasuke. "Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanya Konan mewakili semua.

"Tenang saja. Dia tak mengalami luka serius, hanya kakinya yang patah. Sepertinya gadis itu telah melindungi organ-organ vitalnya sesaat sebelum kecelakaan. Saat ini suster sedang memperban lukanya. Mohon orang yang jenguk jangan banyak-banyak, biarkan ia istirahat."

"Terima kasih Dok." Kata Pain yang tadi menemani Itachi agar dia tak kalap menghabisi Neji di rumah sakit bareng dengan Konan sedang sisa member Akatsuki lainnya menunggu di kediaman Uchiha.

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu, masih ada pasien."

"Ah, ya." Itachi berniat masuk ke dalam dan ditahan Sasuke. "Ada apa,sih?"

"Tunggu sampai si suster memperban luka-luka Naruto."

"Terus apa masalahnya?"

"Naruto masih berantakan yeah setidaknya rambutnya belum ditutupi. Biarkan suster itu merapikannya dan layak untuk dijenguk."

"Hah.." gumam Itachi bingung. Apaan sih Sasuke ini. Ini kan hanya soal rambut. Mana mungkin dia nafsu hanya karena lihat rambut Naruto doang. Orang dia aja dah biasa lihat cewek berbaju mini wara wiri di depannya yang telanjang pun sering. Nah ini? Gak elit amit. Bilang aja mau memonopoli Naruto seorang diri. Tapi bagus juga sih kalo Sasuke deket dengan Naruto. Itu artinya ia dah sembuh. 'Tapi kenapa sisi hatinya yang lain mencelos tak suka liat kedekatan mereka ya?' pikirnya bingung.

"Dia itu tak mau orang melihat rambutnya, meski itu hanya selembar. Makanya itu aku hanya mengambil potongan kukunya secara diam-diam untuk tes DNA." Bentak Sasuke. Tak habis pikir. Bukannya kakaknya ini jenius, masa hal sepele gini aja ak ngerti. Ya iyalah gak ngerti kan beda agama, gak ngerti aturannya.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke awalnya memang bingung bagaimana caranya mendekati Naruto, pasalnya dulu ia pernah berbuat kasar padanya. Tapi ia tak bisa menjilat air ludahnya sendiri. Jadi dengan terpaksa ia harus memutar otak. Kesempatan emas itu datang ketika mereka berpapasan di perpustakaan. _

"_Aku gak bakal minta maaf sama kamu." Katanya datar. 'Oh shit.' Batinnya merutuki mulut pedasnya. Padahal bukan ini yang mau diucapkannya. Gimana kalo dia tambah marah dan misinya gagal sebelum dimulai? Dasar Sasuke payah, idiot no 1. Di luar dugaan Naruto sama sekali tak marah, malahan ia tersenyum balik. "Tak apa. Aku ngerti." _

_Dari percakapan ringan itulah akhirnya Sasuke bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Dan ia memberanikan diri meminta sehelai rambutnya. Tapi ditolak dengan halus Naruto. Sasuke tak putus asa dan terus mendekati Naruto. Seperti saat ini ketika mereka bertemu di perpustakaan. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sasuke membuntuti Naruto, mendesak gadis itu memberikan selembar rambut. _

_Ia beralasan itu untuk bahan penelitian Itachi yang ingin mendapatkan ramuan rambut indah kemilau. Dia ingin mengalahkan keindahan rambut paa Hyuga dan bahkan Orochimaru, si dosen biologi. Dan kau tahu apa reaksi Naruto? Dia mengernyit ill feel. Oh yeah, Ia tahu alasannya konyol sangat malah, tapi hanya itu alasan yang terpikir olehnya._

"_Ayolah Naruto, cukup selembar saja. Kalo aku gagal si baka aniki bakalan marah."_

"_Gak bisa, Sas. Berapa kali pun elo minta tetap saja gue gak bisa."_

"_Kenapa sih. Itu kan hanya selembar rambut. Gak akan membuatmu gundul."_

"_Ini bukan masalah gundul, tapi ini kehormatan. Rambut itu perhiasan seoang wanita hanya yang berhak yang boleh lihat."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Keluargaku dan kakak elo tu jelas-jelas bukan anggota keluargaku. Lagian kenapa sih elo minta ama gue, gak Sakura, Ino, atau Hinata. Mereka rambutnya bagus juga kok."_

"_Gue gak dekat ama mereka. Gue deketnya ama elo. Lagipula emang mereka mau? Kan gue pernah berbuat jahat sama mereka."_

"_Kan tinggal minta maaf. Apa susahnya sih?"_

"_Gak semudah itu Nar."_

"_Yah gengsi dipelihara. Capek deh. Udah gue mau ca. Iiih, elo mau ngapain lagi sih Sai? Gue kan udah bilang gak tahu. Gak percaya amat sih."_

"_Tapi kan elo sempat berbincang ama jin yang merasuki tubuh ibuku beberapa kali. Masa sih dia gak ngasih tahu siapa yang udah mencelakai mereka?" bantah Sai_

"_Hahhh, udah dibilangin ya. Setan itu tukang boong, gak bisa dipercaya. Udahlah serahin aja ama yang di atas. Dia akan membalas semua perbuatan jahatnya."_

"_Tapi Nar…"_

"_Ikhlaskan saja Sai. Anggap saja elo berbuat baik sama dia agar ibu elo tu cepet sembuh."_

"_Ya." Jawabnya pasrah._

_Naruto sudah mau berbalik keluar ruangan ketika teringat sesuatu yang penting. Ia menggeplak dahinya, sebuah kebiasaan jika dia melupakan sesuatu. "Aku lupa belum motong kuku. Itu kan syarat praktikum kuliah higienitas. Aduh gimana ini. Mana aku gak bawa pemotong kuku lagi."_

"_Nih, gue pinjamin." Kata Sai sambil menyerahkan pemotong kuku yang dijadikannya gantungan kunci dan diterima dengan senang hati Naruto. Ia dengan hati-hati memotong kukunya, sama sekali tak menyadari senyum Sasuke yang tersungging di bibirnya. Diam-diam ia menyimpan potongan kuku Naruto. Sekarang tugasnya dah kelar tinggal nunggu hasil tes DNA. Mereka tak sadar ada sepasang mata melihat mereka dengan tatapan benci. Ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat menahan emosi. Ternyata senyum Sasuke yang amat langka hampir punah itu telah menimbulkan kesalah pahaman dan prahara di belakang hari._

_End Flashback_

"Oooh." Mereka semua paham. Yah Naruto selama ini memang selalu menutupi anggota tubuhnya, dan hanya menyisakan wajah dan telapak tangan saja. Mereka dengan sabar menunggu Suster itu keluar sambil menyusun jadwal siapa yang menjenguk Naruto duluan dan menungguinya di rumah sakit.

TBC

Mohon review dari para reader untuk jadi motivasi author melanjutkan fic istimewa ini. Intrik-intrik mendebarkan akan mulai bermunculan di chap-chap depan jadi jangan lupa terus ikuti kisah ini.

Owari

Minato tercengang tak percaya. Pihak bank menolak memberikan pinjaman padahal saat ini perusahaannya sangat membutuhkan suntikan dana. Ya perusahaannya sedikit mengalami kesulitan akibat krisis yang melanda kawasan Eropa dan Amerika.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tanah di situ dan bangunan yang jadi agunan berdaya jual tinggi di pasaran?"

"Memang. Tapi anda tak lagi berhak atas tanah dan bangunan itu. Semua itu milik klan Uzumaki dan surat kuasa anda sudah jatuh tempo. Anda harus mendapat surat kuasa dari pemilik sah klan Uzumakin untuk menjadikannya agunan bank."

"Tapi.."

"Kami tak mau terlibat masalah hukum. Anda selesaikan sendiri masalah hukum anda. Permisi."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"Nyonya Kushina sebelum menghilang telah membuat surat pada pengacara untuk memberikan tanah dan bangunan yang ada tempati saat ini pada anaknya. Saat berumur 17 tahun, warisan itu harus diserahkan padanya."

Kalimat terakhir petugas bank itu menghantam memorinya telak. Ia sama sekali tak menduga Kushina merencanakan semua ini. Apa selama ini dia menunggu kesempatan untuk membalas dendam padanya? Membuainya pada kemenangan sesaat sebelum menggulungnya habis. Ya kenapa dia tak sadar. Ia begitu bodoh, merasa telah berhasil menyingkirkan wanita itu. Sekarang ia pasti sedang tertawa-tawa senang melihatnya jadi gelandangan kalo tak berhasil mendapat pinjaman dalam jumlah besar.

Ya dia memang tak pernah mencintai Kushina dan pernikahan mereka hanya kamuflase semata untuk mengangkangi harta kekayaan Uzumaki yang melimpah karena itu ia tak pernah perduli padanya. Bahkan dengan Kurenai, kekasihnya mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang busuk untuk mencelakai Kushina. Dan itu berhasil. Ia merayakan kekalahan Kushina dengan pesta semalam suntuk. Tak dinyana sekarang dia kembali untuk menuntut balas.

Sial betul dirinya. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Tunggu dia bilang tadi anak? Kushina punya anak? Jadi anak dalam ramalan itu anak Kushina. Uuuh, ini benar-benar sial. Pasti sekarang anak itu telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalas tiap tetas air mata ibunya. Lebih buruk lagi kalo dia kerja sama dengan klan Uchiha. kali ini riwayatnya bisa tamat.


	6. Chapter 6

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : pewaris Namikaze, anak dalam ramalan sudah muncul. Semua orang berebut ingin mendapatkannya. Itachi akhirnya yang kelimpungan dan paling repot dibuatnya. Di lain pihak Naruto punya misi rahasia dari ayahnya. Sekuel Konoha Love Story.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita istimewa untuk orang-orang yang mendambakan cerita Islami. Bagi yang tak suka silakan klik tombol keluar. Bagi yang suka silakan tinggalkan review.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 6

Minato termenung, teringat kembali dengan masa lalunya. Sudah sejak lama ia menjalin kasih dengan Kurenai, jauh sebelum bertemu dengan Kushina. Hubungan mereka tidak direstui oleh kedua orang tua Minato karena Kurenai dianggap tidak sederajat. Meski demikian cinta Minato hanya untuk Kurenai. Bertahun-tahun ia mencari keberadaan Kurenai yang menghilang di telan bumi semenjak hubungan mereka terendus oleh keluarganya.

Ia baru bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya saat ia bertemu dengan Kushina, orang yang dijodohkan ibunya. Warna merah rambutnya lah yang membuatnya dulu mau menerima Kushina. Merah mengingatkannya pada mantan kekasihnya.

Flashback

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama ya?" tegur Kushina.

"Ah tidak juga. Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Jangan dulu ada yang mau ku perkenalkan denganmu."

"Siapa?"

"Sahabatku. Dia kebetulan datang dengan putranya. Kurenai, ke sini sebentar. Ayo kenalkan ini calon suamiku."

End Flashback

Tak terbayangkan betapa bahagianya dia saat itu, bisa kembali berjumpa dengan kekasihnya. Ia sedang menggendong putra kami yang ia beri nama Kyuubi. Awalnya ia menolak menjalin hubungan denganku karena aku setelah pertemuan kami kembali menikah dengan Kushina, tapi aku merayunya dan diam-diam kami menjalin hubungan. Tak apa kan? Toh aku tak mencintai istriku dan dia mandul.

Keinginanku untuk bersatu dengan Kurenai semakin besar. Kesempatan itu datang saat aku melihat keluarga besarku mulai tak suka Kushina. Kami merencanakan pengambil alihan asset Uzumaki menjadi atas namaku, hanya rumah yang kami tinggali dan sebidang tanah di tengah kota yang tak berhasil kami kuasai. Setelah semua di tangan aku menendangnya dari rumahku.

Setelah itu semua berjalan mulus. Orang tuaku tak bisa menghalangi kami berdua untuk bersatu dengan orang yang ku cintai. Kami bahagia selama ini hingga muncul insiden dengan Uchiha itu. Tapi akhirnya kami bisa mengatasinya, Kyuubi berpisah dengan Uchiha.

Tapi sekarang Kushina menuntut balas. Anaknya dari Kushina pasti akan menuntut balas padanya untuk semua dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Ya itu pasti. 'Siallll' batinnya. Dia harus memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini secepatnya.

Di lain tempat Naruto sudah membaik. Ia sudah bisa dijenguk. Itachi dkk masuk, membesuk Naruto, tapi hanya Deidara dan Konan senpai yang perhatian doang. Sisanya melakukan kegiatan gak penting macam numpang tidur, main game or gadget dan bahkan numpang minum teh. 'haaahhh. Ngapain sih sebenarnya mereka? Kalo gak ingat ia lagi sakit dah diusir tuh orang-orang ababil' batin Naruto dongkol.

"Nar, gue mau ngasih undangan makan malam dari ortuku. Mereka dah tahu kalo elo anak Kushina san teman lama ka sanku. Maaf selama elo sakit kita meriksa identitas elo. Nih undangannya." Kata Itachi habis minum teh olong. Oh ternyata ia minum the untuk menenangkan diri. Dia kan khawatir ditolak gitu.

"Mmm, terima kasih. Ntar aku akan coba datang kalo sudah dibolehin check out."

"Kamu dah makan? Kok oleh-olehnya masih utuh dari kemarin." Tegur Deidara.

"Belum senpai."

"Aku kupasin jeruknya ya." Katanya minta ijin, mengupas kulit jeruk biar Naruto bisa makan jeruknya. Ia menaruh kulitnya di atas meja biar lebih muah buangnya. Tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol apelnya jatuh.

Saat ia mengambil apel yang jatuh ke lantai, ia melihat bayangan mengerikan itu. Ada segerombolan orang-orang berbaju hitam mengepung rumah orang tuanya di Mesir sana. Mereka masuk diam-diam, membunuhi para pekerja hingga lantai rumahnya berwarna merah. Keluarga besarnya entah gimana ceritanya saat itu sedang berkumpul di rumah, melakukan perlawanan sengit. Sayang mereka kalah jumlah dan semua tewas di tangan penyerbu.

Salah satu dari mereka menginjak tubuh bang Faa hingga batuk darah sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir saat sebilah pedang menancap di perutnya. Sang pelaku membuka cadarnya dan itu adalah wajah… "Tidakk…"teriak Naruto mengagetkan teman-temannya. Semua tampa nyata seperti terjadi di depan matanya. Tapi saat ia berniat berlari menolong sang Ayah yang juga sekarat, ia justru menabrak meja, dan tersungkur ke lantai. "Bruakkk.., inilillahi.." teriaknya lirih merasakan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

Deidara dengan sigap membantu Naruto berdiri dan membimbingnya duduk di sofa. 'Apa itu tadi? Apa itu hanya mimpi? Tapi aku sama sekali tak berkhayal, apalagi tidur. Kenapa begitu nyata? Tuhan lindungilah keluargaku di sana.' Batin Naruto syok berat.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Senpai. Trims dah bantuin aku." Katanya sambil tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya.

Deidara dan semua orang di ruangan itu tahu Naruto bohong, tapi ia tak akan memaksanya cerita. Suatu saat nanti ia pasti bakal cerita. Karena itu ia memilih berkata "Baguslah. Kalo ada apa-apa kau bisa cerita pada kami." Kata Deidara bijak daripada mendesaknya.

Beberapa hari kemudian gantian Sasuke dkk membesuk. Naruto mengernyit, ill feel lihat rambut Neji, entah kenapa ia jadi ingat Itachi. Yah dia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke bilang Itachi ingin penelitian untuk keindahan rambutnya. Tanpa sadar ia memandangi rambut Neji yang diikat longgar di ujung rambut. Ini bikin Neji jengah. Tumben Naruto memandangnya, biasanya juga cuek. Apa ada yang salah dengannya ya? Ia meneliti dirinya, gak ada yang aneh kok. Sasuke yang tahu masalah sebenarnya, pura-pura tak lihat.

"Nar, gue ke sini mau minta maaf sama elo." kata Neji.

"Seingat gue, elo gak ada salah sama gue."

"Gue pernah mencoba nyelakai elo. Sorry." Katanya lirih karena malu.

"Kapan itu ya? Kok gue gak inget. Ah udahlah lupain aja. Gue udah maafin elo kok."

"Trims. Selain itu juga gue mau ngasih ini ama elo." kata Neji seraya memberikan kotak kayu yang sudah kuno. Di atasnya ada ukiran Uzumaki.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka aja. Tapi gue gak megang kuncinya lho. Almarhum ibumu hanya ngasih ini."

Naruto menerima dan melihat dengan seksama kotak kayu itu. Selain ukiran Uzumaki, di atasnya juga ada ukiran dua naga saling beriringan. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan ukiran naga kembar itu. Ia perhatiin lagi dan benar ada sisik yang sedikit berbeda_. _Ia mengusap sisik itu hingga akhirnya kota itu terbuka. Isinya selembar surat.

Ia membuka perlahan kertas surat yang terlipat dengan rapi. Ia baca tiap baris surat yang isinya cukup singkat.

_Anakku yang amat ka san sayanginya. Ka san sangat mencintaimu melebihi ka san sendiri. Ka san ingin menemanimu, hingga kau dewasa menikah dan memiliki seorang anak. Tapi jika Kami sama berkehendak lain. Jika suatu saat ka san tak bisa menemanimu, hanya satu pesan ka san jangan pernah membenci tou sanmu, Nak. Mungkin kamu akan mendengar cerita buruk tentang tou sanmu, tapi ingat selalu pesan ka san jangan pernah membencinya. Beradalah di sisinya selalu._

_Selain itu Ka san berpesan untuk selalu membantu klan Uchih khususnya Fugaku dan Mikoto. Hanya mereka berdua yang Ka San percaya._

Naruto melipat kembali surat itu. Mungkin dia tak mengerti isi suratnya, tapi dia berjanji dalam hati akan memenuhi amanat ibundanya tercinta.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tegur Sasuke penasaran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya kan sekarang elo sah jadi pewaris asset Uzumaki sekaligus aset Rikudou senin. Artinya elo kaya raya sekarang. Apa rencanamu dengan itu semua?"

"Entahlah. Gue juga bingung."

"Itu sih gampang. Ambil aja harta Rikudou yang disimpan di Bank Swiss lalu parkir di bank-bank milik Jepang kalo elo malas investasi. Itung-itung nolong Negara yang terancam krisis. Dengan begitu kan gue bisa pinjam uang elo."

"Sai jaga ucapanmu. Gak sopan itu." tegur Sasuke.

"Gak usah sok suci. Elo juga mau pinjam uangnya kan? Gue tahu perusahaan Uchiha memang tak bermasalah dalam keuangan, tapi tetap saja krisis ini bikin perusahaan elo tersendat juga. Elo juga kan Ji, Gaa? Akui saja saat ini kita butuh kucuran dana segar untuk bertahan hidup."kilah Sai.

"Iya, tapi gak gitu juga kan. Dia baru sadar." Tukas Gaara.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil liat Sai merengut kayak anak kecil yang ngambek karena gak dikasih permen. "Aku bener-bener gak tahu, Sai. Lagipula prosedurnya pasti rumit banget. Gue mana bisa."

Ctikk, Sai menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu masalah gampang. Semua bisa diatur. Bokap gue kan menteri keuangan. Ia pasti dengan senang hati bantuin elo. Saat ini Jepang benar-benar diambang bangkrut. Kalo utang itu sudah jatuh tempo, pasti negeri ini bakal hancur sama seperti pasca perang dulu." Katanya mendesah, sedih juga bayanginnya. Jelek-jelek gini dia sayang ama negaranya lagi. Itu sudah mendarah daging, hasil didikan ayahnya yang selalu menekankan cinta Negara di atas cinta yang lain.

"OK, dech. Trims ya." Kata Naruto.

"Elo check out kapan?"

"Besok. Tapi tanganku masih tetap harus digips."

"Wah terus gimana tuch. Elo gak kesulitan tinggal seorang diri."

"Gue gak sendiri kok. Gue tinggal bareng Hinata dan Sakura sementara waktu."

"Ooo, baguslah. Kami pergi dulu ya. Besok kami datang lagi as elo check out."

"Emm.. trims."

Tak lama setelah

SKIP TIME

Minato semakin frustasi karena sampai saat ini ia tak berhasil mendapat pinjaman. Perusahaannya di ambang kebangkrutan begitu juga dengan usaha klan Namikaze yang lain. Keluarga calon menantunya anehnya mulai menjauhinya dan bersikap dingin pada Kyuubi. Apa mungkin mereka mulai mengendus masalah keuangan yang sedang dihadapinya ini sehingga bersikap buruk pada Kyuubi?

Kenyataan pahit ini membuat perutnya terasa sakit. Ia teringat kembali peristiwa beberapa tahun silam, persis sama. Bedanya bukan dia yang dipihak dilecehkan tapi ia dan keluarganya melecehkan Kushina. Ia ingat bagaiman dulu Kushina menangis diam-diam karena diperlakukan layaknya seorang pembantu. Ia juga ingat wajahnya yang berseri-seri terhapus oleh sikap kasarnya dan tak mau tahunya. Apa ini karma?

SKIP TIME

Naruto datang ke kediaman Uchiha atas undangan Fugaku Uchiha. Setelah terbukti dia keturunan Rikudou senin, Danzo bergerak cepat menghubungi pihak swiss untuk memindahkan asset-aset yang seharusnya diterima Naruto. Hari ini mereka berkumpul untuk mengumumkan hal itu.

Ia datang tanpa semangat sama sekali. Ia masih terbayang-bayang dengan peristiwa aneh beberapa hari yang lalu. Perasaannya tak enak semenjak hari itu. Beberapa kali ia berusaha menghubungi no Hp keluarganya, tapi tak ada satupun yang aktif. Ia bahkan nyaris nekad melanggar pantangan ayahnya saking cemasnya. Tiap malam ia menangis, hatinya pilu dan berdoa di tiap akhir sholat dan berharap hal itu hanya khayalannya semata. '

Ayahnya baik-baik saja. Dia hanya bermimpi.' Rapalnya bagai mantera ajaib. Tapi rasa khawatir semakin bersarang dibenaknya karena sampai detik ini ia tak berhasil menghubungi keluarganya. Sahabat-sahabatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya. Mereka hanya bisa menemaninya dan menghiburnya.

"Maaf bisa berikan identitas anda?" tegur satpam penjaga kediaman Uchiha membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, iya. Ini."

Ia membaca kartu pengenal Naruto dan lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. Ia sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya kalo nanti akan datang seroang gadis berjilbab bernama Naruto. "Silakan."

"Terima kasih." Balas Naruto ikut membungkuk memberi hormat. Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki kediaman Uchiha yang sudah ramai oleh para tamu. Ia langsung menghampiri tuan rumah, berbasa-basi dikit baru ikut gabung kelompok Sasuke dkk. Yeah daripada menghampiri seniornya di Akatsuki mendingan juga mereka. Sejak insiden kecelakaan itu Naruto lumayan akrab dengan mereka dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. (bukan buat hang out lho ya. Hanya saja mereka sering ketemu di perpus untuk membicarakan bisnis atau konsultasi masalah kesehatan.)

"Ohayo. Kalian juga ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Elo tegang?"

"Hmm begitulah. Elo tahu gue grogi mesti ketemu pembesar dan kaum bangsawan."

"Elo juga bangsawan kali. Uzumaki itu bangsawan paling murni dan punya derajat lebih tinggi karena dia masih kerabat dekat kaisar Hinomoto."

Naruto tersenyum. Mereka lalu berbincang hingga matanya melihat pengumuman di tv. Tubuhnya merosot lemas ke lantai nan dingin. Air mata menetes deras tanpa ia minta sebelum kegelapan menariknya.

TBC

Sorry lama update. Ai lagi tertimpa musibah diare akut akibat keracunan makanan. Terakhir please RnR.


	7. Chapter 7

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : pewaris Namikaze, anak dalam ramalan sudah muncul. Semua orang berebut ingin mendapatkannya. Itachi akhirnya yang kelimpungan dan paling repot dibuatnya. Di lain pihak Naruto punya misi rahasia dari ayahnya. Sekuel Konoha Love Story.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, OC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Author keracunan gara-garanya mengira jamur beracun jamur merang. Untung gak masuk rumah sakit karena dehidrasi. Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungannya. Yup mulai sekarang konflik bakal lebih menggigit dan maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan karakter favoritnya dijelek-jelekin. Di sini author tak bermaksud membasing karakter apapun. Hanya tuntutan ceria yang bagaimana pun butuh tokoh antagonis.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 7

Naruto termenung di kamar seorang diri. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal seakan-akan itu bisa menolongnya mengusir segala duka nestapa yang kini dirasakannya. Teman-temannya sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali mengirim sms dan email karena khawatir padanya. Semenjak pertemuannya di kediaman Uchiha yang berakhir buruk, Naruto terus-menerus mengurung diri di apartemennya. Ia tak mau keluar kamar. Ia bahkan secara halus meminta Sakura dan Ino untuk tak lagi tinggal di apartemennya, alasannya "Aku ingin sendiri. Tolonglah." Pintanya.

Mereka sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan Naruto, terutama saat-saat sulit begini, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya. Naruto membutuhkan ketenangan agar pikirannya kembali jernih. Suatu saat mereka yakin, Naruto akan cerita juga masalahnya pada mereka. Iya kan?

Ia meminum kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya. Setelah melewati dapur yang berantakan karena tangan Naruto masih terluka, akhirnya secangkir kopi hangat bisa ia nikmati. Ia teringat kembali peristiwa seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin seharusnya ia minta maaf pada keluarga Uchiha karena mengacaukan segalanya.

Ya ia akan minta maaf pada mereka semua yang telah berbaik hati padanya, mengurusi harta warisan peninggalan leluhurnya tanpa dia minta, tapi itu nanti. Tidak sekarang. Ia masih nyaman mendekam di kamar, memisahkan diri dari realitas dunia luar yang kejam, masih ingin menghibur hatinya yang hancur berantakan. Semua ini memang tak mudah, tapi ia harus menghadapinya. Ya mungkin setelah menghabiskan secangkir kopi hangat ini, ia akan keluar dari tempatnya hibernasi. Bagaimana pun mereka tak salah dan tak seharusnya ia membuat khawatir orang-orang yang tulus padanya. Sruppp, kembali Naruto menyesap kopi manis nan hangat buatannya, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian dan harapannya.

Flashback

"Naruto… Naruto…, elo kenapa? Hei tolongin aku." Teriak Sasuke histeris ketika melihat tubuh Naruto lemah lunglai sebelum jatuh ke lantai nan dingin, tepat di depan televisi yang tadi pandanginya. Semua orang yang hadir otomatis menoleh padanya. Sasuke dibantu Gaara mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang pingsan, ke kamar terdekat.

"Iruka cepat panggil Kabuto!" teriak Itachi ikutan panic. Ia bergegas meninggalkan teman-temannya dan ikut gabung ke kamar tamu, tampat Naruto dibaringkan. Neji dan Sai bersama Akatsuki yang lain memilih tetap di ruang keluarga melihat TV yang tadi ditonton Naruto. Fugaku dan Mikoto selaku pemilik rumah ikutan gabung Itachi karena khawatir dengan Naruto. Mungkin ia tak kenal Naruto, tapi Kushina mendiang ibunya adalah sahabat baik mereka.

'Telah terjadi pembantai di kediaman Hasan Nasrullah. Akibat penyerbuan brutal ini seluruh anggota keluarga Pangeran arab ini tewas. Hanya satu orang yang tak diketemukan yakni jasad putri Almira. Kebetulan saat peristiwa pembantaian itu putri almira sedang tidak berada di tempat. Belum diketahui siapa pelakunya. Ada kemungkinan ini ulah dari para Mujahidin yang sering bersebrangan dengan Pangeran hasan.' Kata pembawa berita luar negeri.

'Jadi ini yang bikin Naruto syok. Pantas saja.' Batin Neji

'Glek, gila, gue ngerjain putrid bangsawan arab. Jangan-jangan habis ini aku diincar lagi.' Batin Pain waktu diperlihatkan foto putri Almira alias Naruto yang sedang menunggangi kuda dengan kerennya. Kerudungnya dibiarkan berkibar-kibar. Ia terlihat cantik sekaligus kuat.

Di kamar Kabuto memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Aku juga tak tahu tou san. Tiba-tiba dia pingsan abis lihat tv." Kata Sasuke.

"TV? Memang apa yang dilihatnya sampai syok begitu." (Fugaku)

"Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan keluarganya di Mesir. Tahu sendiri kan kalo Negara itu dilanda kerusuhan sejak Arab Spring." Kata Itachi tenang padahal dalam hati, hatinya bingung tak karuan.

"Dia gak apa-apa, mungkin ia hanya mengalami syok dan sedikit kurang istirahat. Aku akan memberinya multivitamin untuk menambah daya tahan tubuhnya." Kata Kabuto sambil menuliskan resep. "Maaf saya tak bisa lama-lama di sini karena masih banyak pasien sedang menunggu saya. Saya permisi dulu."

"Ah iya terima kasih banyak. Iruka tolong antar doter Kabuto." Kata Fugaku.

"Baik tuan. Mari saya antar ke depan." Kata Iruka member hormat sebelum dengan sopan mengantar dokter Kabuto, dokter langganan keluarga Uchiha keluar.

Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto istirahat seorang diri di kamarnya. Mereka tak menyadari derai air mata menetes membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya bergumam lirih "Bang Fa, Bang Za, abi, umi.. kenapa kalian membiarkan aku seorang diri di sini? Kenapa kalian tak mengajakku serta?" Naruto bersedih dengan kepergian seluruh keluarganya dan menyisakan ia seorang diri. Ia menghapus wajahnya sejenak dan matanya menyorot tajam. Ada tekad di sana. Dia bertekad akan membalas semua orang yang telah mencelakai keluarganya, meski untuk itu semua dia harus mengacak-acak seluruh isi dunia. Ya dia tak akan melepaskan orang-orang yang telah membaut keluarganya menderita.

Fugaku dan keluarga kembali ke ruang keluarga. "Dia kecapekan. Saat ini dia butuh istirahat. Lebih baik kita tunda dulu pengumumannya." Kata Fugaku.

"Tak bisa. Kita justru harus mempercepat pengumumannya, paling lambat dua minggu lagi, dengan atau tanpa Naruto." Kata Danzo bersikeras.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fugaku heran.

"Entahlah firasatku buruk. Menurutku badai arab spring yang melanda timur tengah ada kaitannya dengan Naruto."

"Ku rasa Danzo benar. Kau tak ingat ramalan shion. Ada kawanan jubah hitam yang akan mengancam jiwa Naruto. Mungkin pengumuman itu sekaligus sebagai perlindungan. Sebagai seorang putrid bangsawan otomatis keamanan dirinya akan lebih diutamakan." Kata Hiashi menyetujui.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Aku akan menyuruh kedua putraku menjaga Naruto. Akan ku suruh mereka menemani naruto tinggal di apartemennya." Kaa Fugaku. "Err maksudku Itachi akan tinggal di sebelah atau depan apartemen Naruto dan bukannya tinggal satu atap." Tambahnya.

"Aku juga akan menyuruh Gaara tinggal di sana. Ku piker Gaara cukup dekat dengannya. Beberapa kali ku lihat mereka jalan bersama." Kata Sabaku ayah Gaara tak mau ketinggalan.

"Neji juga. Dia beberapa kali menyelamatkan Naruto."

"Sai pun demikian. Ia bahkan telah mengajak Naruto berkunjung ke rumah."

Para tetua itu saling berlomba menunjukkan kedekatan putra mereka dengan Naruto. Istri-istri mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Chi, kayaknya masalahnya tambah gawat deh." Kata Pain.

"Gawat gimana?" Tanya Dedaira bingung.

"Elo gak lihat berita tadi ada kemungkinan Putri Almira, satu-satunya keluarga Pangeran Hasan yang masih hidup itu Naruto. Lihat fotonya mirip banget." Kata Pain.

Mereka kesulitan menelan ludah, terkejut dengan fakta yang ada. Orang yang selama ini mereka kerjain ternyata seorang putri bangsawan Aab yang terkenal garang itu. Gimana kalo Naruto berniat membalas mereka?

"Kita lihat saja entar. Kayaknya aku sama Sasuke bakal disuruh ayah jaga Naruto." Kata Itachi tenang.

"Sepertinya kami juga. Yah setidaknya hidup ini gak lagi membosankan. Kita bakalan sibuk mengusir para kecoa itu." Kata Neji menghela nafas panjang. Ya hidupnya tak bakalan santai lagi seperti biasanya. Dia tak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Lagi pula ini sebagai ajang balas budinya pada mendiang ka san Naruto sekaligus perwujudan ras bersalahnya.

TBC

Maaf kalo pendek. Lagi mati ide nih. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Terakhir please RnR


End file.
